Belonging
by brokencircuit11
Summary: RWBY AU - Pyrrha Nikos had always been an outsider because of her prestige and abilities, even among her fellow students at Beacon. Yet one day, despite her fears of perpetual loneliness, she discovers that she doesn't have to be alone and in fact, there might be many of her friends who care for her. Pyrrha x Multiple characters
1. A Day in the Life of a Teenage Champion

**Author's Notes** – This story is inspired by an AU idea by Xlthuathopec, where the entire cast are female. So… running with that, but for the sake of ease, I will not be R63ing the majority of the names, unless the readers want that. While this chapter will be sfw, later chapters will become more nsfw, with a variety of kinks and fetishes involved. Warnings will be given on the applicable chapters. After the main story is complete, there will be a second, expanded route to the story, which will be considerably lewder, so if you're reading this for purely smut, I'd advise you to wait until that route is started. The primary character in this story will be Pyrrha, and the story will start during volume 2, soon after "Painting the Town…" There may also be some random one shots based on this AU, expanding certain characters and their relationships, and to get a glimpse of how things may progress with specific characters, please visit my Tumblr nwdecontact and look under the tag for "nwde commissions". F!Ren's appearance (66 . media . tumblr . c/o/m/ 5c971c0f15c2f18113cf0bd46b8a7081/tumblr_ocqz40Zr4y1v5h1eco2_ ) by Tumblr user Sinccubi ( sinccubi . tumblr . c/o/m/ post/149722162450/femren-design-commissions-for-nwdecontact)

It was difficult to concentrate during the second term, especially during Professor Port's classes. Knowing that such a grand, international festival, where people from around Remnant could meet and mingle felt a little hard for Pyrrha Nikos, a little fact that not even her new friends at Beacon knew. After competing in and winning the Mistral regional tournament every year since she was 13, she knew exactly how she'd feel at the Vytal Festival; seeing all these new strange faces, being put up in the spotlight to be cheered by everybody… despite how eager the rest of the school would be, she knew she'd be anything but.

Loneliness. Just a desolate, empty void inside her, without having anyone to help her fill it. Happiness was not worth a lot to her without someone to share it with, and even the warmth of camaraderie did not quite manage to replace what she so earnestly desired.

So it was of little wonder that despite being one of the hardest working students in the class, even she found it difficult to listen to the plump older woman drone on about the creatures of Grimm she had slain in her youth.

She stifled a little yawn, and decided to let her mind wander a little, casting her vision over her friends sitting in the rows next to her. Joan had stopped concentrating completely, and was reading a comic book under her desk. Pyrrha smiled a little at her blonde friend, containing a sigh at the thought of having to ensure that she took adequate notes to make sure Joan could keep up in class. Nora wasn't much better, the ginger girl having dozed off completely, resting her head on Ren's shoulder, and drooling a little. The black haired girl offered Pyrrha a long suffering smile, before continuing to jot down ideas from the lecture, although Pyrrha's smile grew a bit broader at seeing her friend's little sketches of nature on the border. She was lucky to count these three among her close friends, Nora constantly making her smile with her theatrics, Ren proving to be a great listener and giving Pyrrha sound advice when she needed it, and Joan… well Joan was a nice link to the outside world, giving her a different sense of empathy, and understanding for those who were not from a more martial background. And yet, she didn't feel that sense of being complete with Joan, despite assisting the shorter girl in private sparring sessions and with her studies.

Gazing over the aisle, Pyrrha noted that Yang's attention had waned as well, the boisterous blonde offering Pyrrha a cheesy wink and waggling her eyebrows before flicking a piece of chocolate over to her younger half-sister, causing Ruby to jump with a start before eating the chocolate with grateful abandon. Pyrrha never quite knew how to deal with Yang, the easy sense of friendship contrasting with her flirtatious attitude and outlook on life. And above that, the blonde was strong and acted on instinct, similarly to Nora, except without a Ren to keep her in check. Pyrrha blushed a little, remembering the food fight that had happened a few days ago, the feeling of besting strength with skill, and the look of passion on Yang's…

Pyrrha blinked, and took a drink of water. _The temperature must be getting to me_ , she thought to herself. She didn't think of her friends in _that_ way, although she knew they were attractive. This time, she didn't bother holding back a soft sigh, prompting Joan to look up and shoot her a questioning look. Pyrrha put on a smile for her, and mimed having to listen to the professor, causing the blonde to giggle a little, before turning back to her comic.

Clearly she was letting her feelings get to her. There was no way Yang, or any of her friends would like her like that. But, with the summer's sun blazing, and the stifling heat of the classroom, she couldn't help but indulge a little shameful fantasy about what it would be like to have one of them as her girlfriend. The blonde pugilist would make things life a fun challenge, making her explore new things, showing her that life was meant to be lived, not lost in self thought. And the thought of pressing her own lips against Yang's was… not unpleasant, Pyrrha admitted to herself, although mentally reprimanding herself for having those thoughts.

Sitting next to Yang was Blake, and such a contrast the two were. While Yang was an extrovert, Blake was happy to enjoy a quiet place and read. Pyrrha would never have known that the quiet, raven haired girl was a Faunus, had Blake not informed team JNPR shortly after an incident involving the White Fang at the end of the previous semester. Of all her friends, Blake looked the most worn out recently, especially after the events team RWBY spoke of regarding a bizarre fight with a vagabond in a mech. The Mistralian sympathized for Blake, knowing what it was like to hide part of yourself from the world, although not to the extent of Blake's previous allegiances, nor her species. Pyrrha had often wondered to herself what Blake's other set of ears looked like, but had been far too embarrassed to ask. Yet now, she wondered how they would feel against her fingers, and the thought of cuddling the Faunus girl coloured her cheeks a little, even as Blake took down notes, a look of apathy on her face towards the class. A little voice inside Pyrrha's mind asked her what it would take to turn that into a smile, or even more…

Pyrrha's eyes widened suddenly and she sat bolt upright, shutting down those thoughts entirely. There was no way she could think like, especially not of her friends. She smiled, relaxing a little as she saw Ruby continuing to eat the chocolate her sister had chucked to her. Ruby was a kind, generous soul, and her youthful views towards things always made Pyrrha smile. For a 15 year old, Ruby was surprisingly wise, although she did let her childish side out more than she probably intended. Watching the two sisters have fun in class was sweet, although you could see the frustration starting to set on Ruby's neighbour's face.

Weiss Schnee was beautiful, graceful, and talented, proving Pyrrha's rival in sparring and studies, training and revising as much as she did. While Weiss had never beaten her in a match, she'd surprised her on many occasions. When they first met, the white haired girl had expressed an interest in Pyrrha, and while Pyrrha knew of the Schnees by reputation, she assumed, like many others, Weiss was only interested in her skills as a fighter. Weiss had later apologized for this first impression after the initiation, and had proven to be a true, albeit occasionally impatient, friend, close enough for Pyrrha to trust the secret of her semblance to, alongside Ruby. It had always been enlightening talking to Weiss, her strong opinions and upbringing always making her seem so confident and self-assured.

So watching Weiss' annoyed eyes catch hers, soften, and a light blush starting to appear on her cheeks surprised the redhead. Pyrrha offered Weiss a warm, but somewhat shy, smile, and received one in return, along with a little wave. Ruby caught sight of her partner's movement, and turned to face her inquisitively, stopping the moment the two girls on different teams had, as Weiss remembered the source of her irritation and scolded her leader to focus once more.

Yet Pyrrha's heart was still beating a little faster than normal.

Could Weiss Schnee, of all people, like her?

* * *

"Pyrrha, are you okay?"

Class had ended, Nora having zoomed off to the cafeteria for lunch at speeds that would rival Ruby, with Ruby and Yang not far behind. Blake was making sure that her work was put away carefully, while Weiss was double checking her notes, and trying to remove a chocolate thumbprint off her sheet, with little success.

"Well, it's one of Port's lessons," Joan said as she packed away her comics, "so I guess it's normal for anyone to zone out a little."

Ren smiled a little at that, but her pink eyes continued studying Pyrrha's face. "I'm sure that's the case. Hey, Joan, can you go check on Nora? We don't want to have her pull another stunt like last week again."

Joan blanched at that, quickly shoving the rest of her equipment into her bag and running off after Nora, not wanting another demerit against the team she led.

Ren gently placed her hand on the redhead's forearm. "You can talk now, if you want. Are you okay?"

Pyrrha smiled bashfully at her friend's concern. "Thank you Ren, I'm fine… I think."

"It's not like you to miss one of Port's questions like that." Ren seemed satisfied with Pyrrha's answer, but queried her regardless, knowing her teammate's penchant for keeping her feelings hidden.

"I suppose I was a little distracted…" Pyrrha looked somewhat wistfully over at Weiss, who was clarifying one of Port's points in the lecture with Blake.

Ren followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow to Pyrrha silently.

"M-may we talk? Outside?" Pyrrha fidgeted with her pen as she made sure she had her stationery, trying to think of what to say.

Ren nodded solemnly and waited until Pyrrha had finished packing, the two friends walking out together.

* * *

On the way to the main hall, Pyrrha stopped in the courtyard next to a tree and leaned on it. Ren sat down in the tree's shade, watching her friend with a curious look, letting Pyrrha compose her thoughts.

Reaching up and holding onto a branch, Pyrrha finally broke the silence. "What do you think of Weiss?" She bit her lip nervously, wondering what Ren would think.

Ren looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking to herself as she picked a dandelion from the grass, before shrugging. "She's nice. Sometimes." Watching her friend's green eyes imploring her to go on, Ren continued, looking up to the cloudless sky. "She has a firm side to her. I'd say she sometimes takes things a little seriously, but considering her family, she'd have to. Did she do something to you?" She returned her gaze to Pyrrha, watching her out of concern.

"N-no… well, yes, I suppose, but really no." Pyrrha let go of the branch, crossing her arms and avoiding Ren's look. The summer breeze blew through her hair, swaying her ponytail softly as she sorted through the thoughts and feelings in her head. Across the way, she could see a handful of other students going about their business, including the giant of Yatsuhashi from team CFVY getting ready for their team's away mission.

Ren raised an eyebrow again at that. "Then why bring her up?" She held the dandelion out in the breeze, the seeds blowing away, letting nature take its course. A single seed remained, which she slowly blew away too, before glancing at her red haired friend curiously.

Unable to meet Ren's eyes, Pyrrha studied a blade of grass, her hands slipping down her arms until she held one wrist. "I… think I might like her."

Ren's eyebrows raised a little, but she didn't need to clarify the statement. She waited silently as more and more students started heading off to lunch, team SSSN from Haven exchanging witty barbs with Beacon's team CRDL. Pyrrha began to fidget at the delay, although she was grateful for Ren's care for her privacy.

"You know that Joan's still got a crush on her, right?" Ren stated simply, when there was no one else within earshot.

Pyrrha winced, the words cutting into her. She'd known of Joan's infatuation for Weiss for some time, even encouraged it in the past, but the heiress had done everything in her power to shut it down, despite Joan's continued insistence. The blonde had started to learn the guitar for her next attempt to woo the heiress, the memory of the off pitch chords making the champion cringe. "Yes… but she doesn't seem to return her feelings, so, I thought, maybe, I could ask her if she might want to…" she started, warily, measuring her words.

Ren smiled at her broadly, stopping her mid speech. "Pyrrha, go for it."

Of all the reactions she could have received, the redhead had hardly expected that. Her hands fell to her sides, and her surprise gave way to her worries; "But what if she doesn't feel that way, or it ruins our fr-"

Ren halted her in her tracks once more. "If you don't try, how would you know?"

"I-" she started again.

"Just ask her if she wants to do something together. You don't have to suggest anything else."

Pyrrha stammered a little longer, trying to put her fears into words, yet Ren's gentle smile reassured her. She took a deep breath composing herself, and smiled back in return. "Okay. It's worth a shot. Thank you Ren."

Ren nodded simply. "I hope she feels the same way. And anyway, I think the two of you would be good for each other."

Blushing a little at that, Pyrrha turned towards the dining hall, picking up her bag again. Changing the subject, she added "I suppose we should hurry up, Joan and Nora will be wondering where we are by now."

"If Nora hasn't taken all the dessert already," Ren deadpanned.

With a more relaxed giggle, Pyrrha offered Ren a hand, helping her up, before the two hurried across the grass, catching up to the final students still heading into the main hall.

* * *

Lunch had been somewhat uneventful, Nora's recollections of her class daydreams proving as amusing as ever. As the team started heading back up the stairs to their dorms for a little down time, a familiar voice called out.

"Oh, Pyrrha! There you are!"

Pyrrha turned towards the sound, smiling in confusion to see Weiss walking quickly up the stairs after her. Her heart leapt a little, but she wondered at the coincidence. She glanced over at Ren to see if she had something do with this fortuitous arrival, but Ren looked just as surprised as she felt, giving her a shrug. Joan, on the other hand, lit up when Weiss neared.

"Hey Weiss! Did you want to-"

Holding up a hand, Weiss cut the blonde off abruptly. "I'm sorry Joan, I need to ask Pyrrha something important."

Joan looked crestfallen, but Nora's blue eyes lit up at the urgency in the tone, and looped her arms around Ren and Joan's. "Oh come on, these two probably just want to start planning study sessions for the next test or something, you can catch up with Weiss later Joan." She grinned broadly, winking at a mildly confused Schnee, before pulling a slightly amused Ren and a reluctant Joan off down the corridor.

At their departure, Weiss' demeanour completely changed, the confident girl falling quiet and walking alongside Pyrrha slowly down the corridor. Weiss stopped next to a window overlooking the school. In the distance, Bullheads were taking off from the school's airstrip, while the grounds remained pristine, groups of students enjoying the time out of class. For now, the corridors were deserted and quiet; yet the emptiness didn't seem to matter to Pyrrha with the company she had.

"Weiss? What did you want to talk about?" Pyrrha gently coaxed, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Normally Weiss would be more than happy to chat with her, this sudden trepidation was extremely out of character. Pyrrha suddenly began to fear that somehow, Weiss had found out how she felt, and was going to confront her on it.

The shorter girl bit her lip, closing her eyes for a moment, mouthing something under almost as if rehearsing it one last time, before meeting emerald eyes with her own cool sapphire ones. "I'd like to get coffee!" Weiss blurted out, her cheeks getting redder.

"I'm… sorry?" Pyrrha blinked rapidly in confusion, unsure of what to make of Weiss' statement. She tried to not look too shocked, but the moment seemed almost too good to be true; surely she was misunderstanding Weiss' intentions…

Weiss winced at Pyrrha's expression, fearing a denial. "That should've come out better." Pyrrha could see Weiss jabbing her nails into her palms, almost in self-recrimination, and the heiress looked extremely embarrassed. "Can I start again?"

"Certainly, if you'd like to." She tried to inject a little happiness into her voice, but was trying not to get her hopes up too much, in fear of seeing them shot down like throughout the rest of her life.

"I'd like to get coffee. With you. Tonight. Say… 7.30?" Weiss bit her lip again, under the circumstances, the action looked quite cute on her, Pyrrha noted, smiling a little to herself. "Unless you're busy or don't want to."

Suddenly it all clicked. "Oh. Oh! Ah…" Pyrrha's eyes widened. It was actually happening! It was all Pyrrha could do to whet her lips and tell the nervous Atlesian; "Of course Weiss. I'd be more than happy to."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Weiss gave a brilliant smile back. "Okay. Great. Perfect. Then… it's a date?" she inquired, with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Pyrrha blushed almost as brightly as her hair. "Yes. I suppose it is."

Beaming, Weiss started heading quickly back to her team's room, almost skipping in excitement, "I'll see you then!"

Pyrrha waved at her, hardly trusting herself to speak. She leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath then giggling happily to herself. Fortuitous though it may be, she was a little relieved that the decision had been taken out of her hands, however, a deeper part of herself regretted not being the one to make the first move.

As she started making her way to the rest of her team, she was startled by a younger girl's familiar screaming; "YOU DID IT! CONGRATULATIONS WEISS!" followed quickly by hushed murmurs trying to get the small team leader to quieten down. It seemed that Weiss had needed help with her decision too.

Smiling, fully and freely, Pyrrha entered her dorm and looked at her teammates, still startled and discussing Ruby's outburst across the hall.

"Hey Pyrrha, what happened?" Joan asked straight away, putting down her controller, "Is Weiss okay?"

"Oh yes. She's fine. In fact… I'll be seeing her later tonight."

"Oh. Okay." Joan turned back to her game against Nora, who had taken the opportunity to sneak a few hits in while she was distracted. Ren on the other hand, looked at Pyrrha with widened eyes, and mouthed to her 'Congratulations.'

Unable to contain her joy, Pyrrha gave the dark haired girl a quick hug, surprising her, before whispering her thanks. Ren looked a little surprised by the action, but gently pat Pyrrha's arm.

All thoughts of homework from Professor Port had vanished from Pyrrha's head, as Ren went back to her sketching. She had a date to prepare for.


	2. Sex, Dust, and Pyrrha Nikos

Content warning – First times, Oral sex. Character - Weiss Schnee. Link to image at the end of the chapter.

The evening was one of the highlights of Pyrrha's life, beating out the accolades and trophies she'd been awarded over the past four years. Once both she and Weiss had broken past the initial awkwardness, they found themselves clicking together on a level that neither had experienced before.

After Weiss' curiosity got the better of her, Pyrrha found herself opening up to Weiss about her childhood after the second cup, admitting that she had only started competing in tournaments due to pressure from her parents. Weiss was shocked by this revelation, telling Pyrrha of her own issues with her father as she unconsciously covered her scar with one hand, remembering all the things that had happened that she wanted to forget. Pyrrha's jaw dropped, especially after hearing of how the shorter girl was injured in her attempt to prove to her father that she was worthy of entering Beacon, despite the sense of bitter satisfaction in Weiss' voice, and Pyrrha gently put her hand on top of Weiss', squeezing it gently. Upon realizing the implications of the action, both girls blushed, looking at each other for a moment with flushed faces, yet neither's hand drew away. Changing the subject to something happier, Weiss told Pyrrha of how coming to Beacon finally let her fulfil her childhood fantasy of sleeping in a bunk bed.

"Is there anything that you wanted to do as a child that you haven't been able to do?"

The redhead looked down, thinking to herself. "Well… I never really had much opportunity to have ice cream with friends, my parents were fairly strict about my diet, especially when they discovered my abilities in combat, unless it came to sponsorships…"

The smaller girl's eyes lit up. "Then I insist that tomorrow our teams will go to the finest ice cream parlour in Vale." Her confident tone grew a bit more tepid, and she ventured with an encouraging smile, "Or… if tonight goes well, maybe… just us?"

The champion looked up, blushing gratefully at Weiss' offer, "I'm sure our friends will love that. And I would be very grateful too." She squeezed Weiss' hand again. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of reasons to go there together."

They stayed there a while longer, discussing their favourite teachers, stories they loved to read as children, and what they'd dream of doing if they hadn't chosen to become huntresses instead. Laughter and smiles rang out through the evening, the time passing far swifter than they thought, until the staff insisted that the girls settle the cheque.

Weiss reached for it with her free hand, intent on paying for one of the most wonderful evenings she'd had in her life but Pyrrha put her hand on top of the heiress'. The smaller girl looked at her, somewhat confused.

"I… was going to take care of that for us?" Clear blue eyes met emerald green, and she smiled.

Pyrrha giggled softly. "I know you were. But… I had a lovely evening with you, and I feel it's only fair if I can pay for half of it." She gave Weiss' hands a gentle squeeze, before letting them go.

"But-" Weiss began to interject.

"Weiss, if we both pay for it, we can call this evening _ours_ ," Pyrrha emphasized, smiling happily at her logic. The tone of her words was not lost on the fencer either, Weiss' mouth shutting and blushing very prettily.

It took her a moment or two to compose herself again; "I-I don't think I can deny you that…" she murmured.

"Then we'll split it evenly." Pyrrha couldn't help but love how a few words could break Weiss' composure; the confident girl was so adorable like this. "And then we can both tip them, too."

The white haired girl nodded at her words, breaking their contact only to pull out her purse from the pouch around her waist, Pyrrha giggled and followed suit, the two placing enough Lien to settle the debt, and leave the staff a generous tip.

The two figures slowly meandered back to the school in a comfortable silence, merely enjoying each other's company under the starry night. Pyrrha felt Weiss' hand brush against hers again, and hesitantly reached out and held the shorter girl's hand. Weiss didn't say anything, but the heiress' fingers slowly interlaced with the champion's, and she lightly leaned against Pyrrha's arm.

Both girls wished the moment could last forever; their pace slowing as the doors of Beacon approached, yet neither one parted from the other.

Eventually, when the pair reached the opposite doors of their dorms, they finally stopped. Looking into each other's eyes, they didn't know what else to say, a contrast to how their time in the coffee shop made them so verbose about anything and everything…

Weiss murmured something quietly, almost too softly for Pyrrha to pick up.

"Hmm?" She leaned down a little to hear her.

"Thank you." Weiss whispered to her.

"Whatever for?" Pyrrha asked, looking a little surprised. If anything, she should be thanking Weiss for the best evening in her whole life.

"Letting me meet the real you. I like her. A lot. She's… I wish I'd met her sooner." Weiss' words weren't barbed. They held no hidden meanings. She spoke truthfully, from the heart, and without feeling the need to guard herself. Seeing this side of the heiress was a completely different experience for Pyrrha. She knew Weiss kept herself so guarded and cold, particularly with her interactions with Joan. Seeing her open up like this made the redhead feel particularly trusted and blessed, and she hoped that it would continue even more.

Pyrrha blushed, reaching out to gently grasp Weiss' other hand. "She wishes she got to meet you sooner too, and would definitely enjoy spending more time with you. She…" Pyrrha paused, having difficulty playing along, "I, think that you are an amazing, beautiful and complex person, whom I'd love to find out more about. Maybe… on a second date?"

Weiss smiled. A pure, happy, utterly unforced smile, unable to contain her happiness any more. Pyrrha's heart melted at that, and she smiled back, finally having found someone who despite looking up at her, cared about her and not the champion persona that was famous throughout Remnant. She cared about the actual person underneath.

Leaning up on her tip toes, Weiss placed a soft kiss on Pyrrha's cheek. "Whenever you'd like. I'll clear my schedule for you any day."

The redhead's cheek still tingled from the heiress' lips, and she touched her hand to it, eyes widening in surprise at her first kiss. Recovering slowly, she smiled, leaning down again and kissing Weiss' forehead, cuddling her close. "Then I suppose we shall have to have one soon, so neither of us are left waiting."

The heiress leaned into the champion's embrace, letting out a happy sigh and wrapping her arms around her in turn. The sound of a door opening made them turn their heads.

"Oh Weiss, I didn't know you were b-" The blonde swordswoman's voice stopped dead, seeing her partner and her crush so close together. Her blue eyes widened as she looked at them agape, before slamming the door shut.

Pyrrha winced, closing her eyes, leaning down and whispering to the heiress; "I'm sorry…"

Weiss' response was simple and blunt. "You don't have to be. She should have realized that I didn't have feelings for her after the first five times. She should be happy that you're happy instead."

Pyrrha looked a little embarrassed at Joan's behaviour, mumbling, "I suppose." Her grip didn't loosen, and Weiss smiled, leaning up and softly pecked her on the lips. Pyrrha's eyes widened in amazement, but the kiss ended before she could return it.

"Let's not end this on a bad note," Weiss added. "I'll… see you tomorrow?"

The redhead took comfort in the heiress' composure, smiling and loosening her arms. "Of course you will. And… if you're available after class…?" Pyrrha blushed, softly rubbing the back of the smaller girl's hand with her thumb.

"I am now." Weiss' smile resumed its unusual dazzle of being genuinely happy, and she slowly stepped away from Pyrrha towards her door, not letting go of the champion's hand.

"I'm guessing we're both going to have to talk to our teammates about this, aren't we?" The redhead's grip slowly loosened on the heiress' hand, but Weiss kept it there for a few moments longer, nodding once.

She looked almost apologetic as she added, "Good luck with Joan… I'll… talk to her, if you need me to later."

"Thank you." Pyrrha squeezed Weiss' hand lightly, "I guess this is good night then?"

Squeezing her hand back before letting go, the heiress smiled as she fished out her scroll to unlock the door, "Good night Pyrrha, thank you again."

The champion beamed, holding her hands together, "It was my pleasure, thank you as well for a wonderful evening. Sweet dreams, Weiss."

Weiss giggled softly and opened her door, Ruby doing her best to pretend to be nonchalant in the doorway as Yang smirked from her bed and Blake read. "And to you as well!" she replied, before fixing some of her teammates with a glare.

Pyrrha smiled as the door closed, hearing the sounds of Weiss scolding her teammates for snooping, before the unmistakeable noise of the heiress being hugged by a whooping Ruby. She hoped the conversation with her own team would go as well, and trusted that Ren would help her calm Joan down, and that Nora would support her regardless.

Despite that minor setback, it was still one of the best nights in her life, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

* * *

Joan eventually grew used to the sight of her partner with Weiss over the next few weeks, as the heiress and champion grew closer and closer together, rarely being seen outside of classes. Much to Pyrrha's relief, it was not just Ren who helped the blonde get used to the situation, but also Ruby, showing wisdom beyond her years. This allowed the redhead to enjoy each magical date with Weiss, both girls grateful for the genuine care and interest they had in each other. It was not long before that care developed into something deeper, and after several more dates, the champion surprised both Weiss and herself during a study session late one night in the library.

Unable to stop herself from just watching the studious face of the shorter girl in the moonlight and enjoying her company, Pyrrha gently placed her hand on top of Weiss', forcing her pen down while the heiress looked bewildered, before leaning in and giving her a soft, tender, kiss on the lips.

Blushing from her first real kiss, she whispered her love for the white haired girl. Weiss' eyes grew wide, before kissing Pyrrha back, deeply and intimately, her hand caressing the taller girl's cheek, and told the champion just how much she loved her as well.

From that deep display of affection, things between the two gradually grew more and more intimate as time went on. The two perfect students often found themselves making any sort of excuse to be close to each other, sometimes just spending evenings laying together in a bed while reading or watching a show together on scrolls, merely enjoying each other's company. Most members of the two teams of friends did not really have any issues with the pair, though Ruby occasionally jokingly complaining about displays of 'TMI', while sometimes Joan decided to be huffy, before attempting to show her maturity. Surprisingly, of all their friends, a different blonde was more of a concern. Yang continued to casually flirt with the redhead, and despite the number of times Weiss reassured her it was fine, Pyrrha could tell that it was getting under her skin.

* * *

Not even that was able to stop their happiness though, and one evening, the two snuggled together in Weiss' bed to watch the latest terrible remake of one of their childhood stories. The rest of team RWBY was out in the library, Blake trying to desperately make Yang and Ruby learn at least one thing for the upcoming test from Professor Peach. Pyrrha and Weiss however, had already left their notes to their friends, having prepared for it days in advance so they could enjoy their film together.

While the redhead's emerald eyes were fixed upon the screen, Weiss was a little bored with the cheesy dialogue and overreliance on the use of special effects. She smiled at her oblivious girlfriend, snuggling closer into her. Idly, the smaller girl wrapped her arms around the champion's waist, fingers slowly slipping under the hem of Pyrrha's maroon pyjama shirt. The redhead stirred a little at that, looking down at the heiress, whispering her name more out of curiosity rather than feeling bothered by the action.

The white haired girl didn't seem to notice, her small palms continuing to slide upwards against Pyrrha's bare skin, tracing the musculature of her abs. The redhead bit her lip, wondering what her girlfriend was doing, but held back from saying anything more. Weiss closed her eyes, and softly kissed Pyrrha's neck, eliciting a soft gasp from the champion. Ever so slowly, her fingers began to brush the underside of the redhead's bra.

"Weiss!" Pyrrha flinched at the touch, blushing brightly, her shock causing the heiress to recoil back a little, eyes widened at the realization of what she had done

"I'm so sorry!" Weiss' voice was full of self-reproach holding her hands close to herself, scrunched tightly, as if to prevent herself from touching Pyrrha again. Pyrrha saw the fear in her eyes, almost as if Weiss was cursing her own stupidity, and she gasped, leaving the scroll behind to cuddle Weiss close, apologetic in her actions and trying to keep her heart from beating _too_ fast.

"It's fine Weiss. I just wasn't expecting it," her voice was soothing to the self-chastising heiress, and she gently kissed the smaller girl's forehead, stroking her hair. "I… don't think I'm ready for that, yet. Is that okay?"

Weiss nodded silently, and snuggled closer into her girlfriend. Seeing the smaller girl's hands still balled up, Pyrrha gently took them in her own, raising them to her lips and kissing them gently. "You did nothing wrong sweetheart. And when I am ready… I'd like it to be with you." The redhead lowered the blue eyed girl's hands, giving her a reassuring smile, before leaning in and kissing her tenderly.

Pyrrha could feel the heiress' tension melt a little in the kiss, but the smaller girl still felt very stiff in remorse for her actions. Slowly breaking the kiss, Weiss looked back up at her girlfriend's emerald eyes.

"I didn't mean to push you…" she whispered sombrely.

"You didn't," Pyrrha reassured her, stroking her long white hair. "I love you," she added with a gentle smile.

"I love you too…" Weiss whispered back, gently snuggling into the taller girl.

* * *

"What happened next?" Ren's magenta eyes met Pyrrha's, friendly concern visible across the gap of the beds in the JNPR dorm.

Pyrrha sat on her own bed, hugging her legs to herself and sighed. "Absolutely nothing… Weiss was terrified of doing anything more that she thought I wasn't ready for. I think I've ruined things Ren…"

Ren gave Pyrrha a reassuring smile. "I think you're jumping to conclusions a little. It's clear that she loves you and respects you, maybe she's just a little jumpy."

Looking back up at her dark haired friend, Pyrrha gave a little sigh of exasperation. "But I don't know why she would be! I don't think I've done anything that could make her feel that way..."

"Maybe it wasn't you. Maybe she's had other girlfriends in the past," the calm girl suggested, gently but firmly. Ren knew how much her friend would beat herself up for things beyond her control; and the best remedy was always to look at things from a logical perspective.

"Maybe…" The thought hadn't occurred to the champion. Her legs slumped down a little as she wondered who Weiss might have been with. Ruby was the first name to come to mind, the two having made up over their initial differences and worked quite well as partners… but that wouldn't have explained how jumpy the heiress had been. The sound of Ren clearing her throat broke her out of her reverie, and she looked over at her friend.

"I'm not sure if I really want to know the answer to this, but do you think you two will be ready to…?" Ren flushed slightly, but held Pyrrha's gaze.

"What? Oh!" Pyrrha blushed, thoughts of herself and Weiss together, kissing, doing even more… She bit her lip and replied honestly. "I think so, maybe. I'd… like to be, and well, I think I'd prefer to be the one to tell her when, rather than the other way around."

Ren nodded rather simply, and Pyrrha blushed deeper, fidgeting a little.

"Umm… Do you have any suggestions or tips on how to…?" the taller girl asked, trying to break the silence.

"Not really." Ren's statement was somewhat brusque, confusing the champion.

"But, you and Nora…?"

The darker haired girl sighed. "We don't really do anything. I try to keep those kind of feelings under control and she's more of a free spirit. It's very hard on her at times, so we're not really together, we're just… close."

"Oh… that would explain…" Pyrrha blinked, images of her two friends entangled together crossing her mind. She blushed brightly, before clearing her throat. Fortunately, it didn't seem that Ren had noticed her lapse, seemingly deep in thought.

"Mmm. When you've known each other for most of your lives, it's good to stay close, if nothing else." She glanced back at the redhead, adding, "If it helps, you could always ask Yang for advice. If half the things she's told Nora are true, she might be able to point you in the right direction."

"Oh, okay…" The thought hadn't even crossed her mind, she never really thought to ask Yang about a topic like this, despite the innuendo the blonde pumped out. "Thank you again Ren. You know you can always come to me for anything too, yes?" She gave her friend a kind, grateful smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate that a lot. You'll be the first one I turn to when I need it." Ren returned her smile.

The redhead leaned over, placing her hand on Ren's arm and softly squeezing it. "I'll let you know how it goes later."

* * *

Finding Yang during the week was a lot harder than Pyrrha thought. Normally, she'd be easily found with her teammates, but according to Blake, she'd been spending more time sparring and at the gym.

"C'mon, anyone else wanna go?" The blonde crowed, over the battered form of the brunette leader of team CRDL, her eyes still a vivid red. Cara slowly pushed herself up with her mace, her teammates helping carry her off back to the lockers. "Heh. Wimps."

As Yang grinned, looking around, she noticed the familiar redhead coming closer. "Oh, hey Pyrrha! How about you? Feel like working up a sweat?" Her eyebrows waggled as her pupils regained their normal lilac.

"I'm okay, thank you. I… actually needed your advice for something." Pyrrha was somewhat nervous bringing up this topic, even in front of a friend like Yang. She crossed one of her arms, grabbing onto the other to reassure herself.

"Oh, sure!" Yang walked over to her, a swagger in her step, plonking herself down on one of the seats at the edge of the fighting area. "Not every day you ask for my help," the blonde winked and smiled, "What can I do ya for?"

"Actually, it's somewhat of a sensitive topic…" Pyrrha blushed, looking around the room. After Team CRDL's exit, the area was deserted, but with what she was about to discuss…

"Hey, don't worry. I've got this room booked until the end of the hour. I was gonna spend pummelling the rest of them because they were making fun of Ruby, but that's taken care of. So I guess we have the arena all to ourselves… eh?" Yang gave a dirty chuckle. "What's on your mind?"

Pyrrha bit her lip at the blonde's obvious innuendo. Yang had occasionally flirted with her prior to the champion's relationship with Weiss, but never so blatantly. The remnants of the small, lonely part of her wanted to flirt back with the brawler, to make up for the little fantasies that had crossed her mind, but since she had Weiss, she violently suppressed those thoughts.

"I wanted to ask you something about...well..."

There was a pause, Pyrrha clearly trying to summon her courage to spit it out.

"...Sex." And with that, her eyes tightened shut and she winced at her own crudeness, not helped by the teasing "Oooohhhh~" that was sang into her ear.

It didn't last, however. Yang's tone changed and her smile grew reassuring as Pyrrha opened her eyes, not sure what to expect. "Is everything okay between you and the ice queen?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened at Yang's shift in tone, before composing her reply. "Yes, everything's fine… it's just well, with Weiss and I…"

"Oh?" Yang raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat amused, "She make a move on you?"

"I uh… well, yes."

"So…?" The brawler's magenta eyes were full of mischief. "You two have fun?"

"I wasn't really prepared for it… and well, Weiss seemed very worried about my refusal."

Yang frowned, and was strangely silent for a moment. "Do you want to?" She asked abruptly.

"Wait, what?" Pyrrha leaned away, fearing Yang was actually propositioning her.

Rolling her eyes at the champion's reaction, the blonde added playfully, "With her, dummy."

"Oh… well, yes, I would… I think."

"It shouldn't be something you really have to think about by this stage." Brushing her hair out of her face with both hands, Yang added, "You either want to or you don't."

"I suppose… is it really that simple?" Emerald eyes met confident lilac ones, and the blonde smiled.

"Should be. There's always consequences afterwards, but if you both like each other, and you both think it'll work, it's always worth a shot. You both get to remember that much at least."

"I see, then… when we're… 'doing it', what sh-"

"Just do what comes naturally," Yang shrugged. "Listen to each other. Share the lead. Or watch a dirty video on your scroll for some tips and figure out what you'd want to try."

"Th-thank you Yang. May I ask how you're so… blunt about this?"

"Pyrrha, you're awesome and I love chatting with you, but we'd be beating around the bush forever if I wasn't. Now," she said, getting up, "Unless you want me to show you something a bit more hands on… I'm gonna go wash the sweat off of me. You're always welcome to join~"

"Yang, please, I'm with Weiss," the champion stammered.

"I know," the blonde added with a sing song tone, "She could come too." Her lilac eyes lit up in a grin at how flustered Pyrrha was becoming, clearly enjoying teasing the taller girl.

"I-I need to go, t-thank you!"

"Aww, alright then. That offer's gonna stay open," Yang teased, watching Pyrrha dash out.

 _Damn she's hot. I should've made a move first._ Stretching out her arms and rolling her neck from the spar practice, Yang shrugged off her regrets and headed towards the lockers. After all it'd been a while since she'd been involved with anyone. That shower was sounding really inviting at this point…

* * *

The next evening, escorting her girlfriend back from dinner, the redhead finally made up her mind. She knew she loved Weiss, and wanted to be with her, so if this was the next step, so be it. She'd skipped Yang's suggestion to do any… 'visual research,' so she knew she'd be relying on pure instinct alone. But looking down at the heiress she felt reassured. Pyrrha smiled as Weiss shivered, both in much more casual clothes, a buttoned shirt and pants contrasting with the Atlesian's sundress. Leaning in and giving her a tender kiss, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Inwardly, she shivered too, but for entirely different reasons. As the redhead kissed along the heiress' cheek to her ear, she bit her lip a little, and martialled her courage together.

"Would… you like to come back to my room?" Pyrrha breathed, blushing a little in the dimly lit hall. "The rest of my team are spending the night out." She thanked Ren under her breath for orchestrating the rest of JNPR's absence, ostensibly for a night of stargazing and astronomy, and knew she would have to make it up to her in turn.

Weiss' eyes grew wide, and her smile broadened. But she held back a little, hugging Pyrrha's arm gently, "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you…"

Caressing the smaller girl's cheek with her free hand, Pyrrha smiled warmly, burying her fears and kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "I think I'd very much like to," she whispered, gently tugging the shorter girl towards the doorway, unlocking it with her scroll and stepping in. Weiss needed no encouragement, walking earnestly in the redhead's shadow.

As soon as she closed the door, Weiss leaned up, wrapping her arms around her surprised girlfriend and kissed her deeply. Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock, then slowly fluttered closed, allowing Weiss' tongue to enter her mouth. Impulsively taking the lead, she began to tease the tip of Weiss' tongue with her own as her hands slid down her slender girlfriend's sides. She leaned into the kiss, reaching down lower until she grabbed the heiress as gently as she could by her thighs, lifting her up into the air. With a surprised eep, Weiss broke the kiss, grinning broadly at how daring the redhead was being, far beyond what she'd have ever given her credit for based on her behaviour before. Pyrrha blushed a deeper crimson at the look of longing, love and slight...lust? in Weiss' eyes, as the heiress' soft lips pressed against her neck, her cheek, her ear... Pyrrha started trying to move backwards to towards the beds, as Weiss whispered small course corrections between hungry kisses.

Feeling the hard wood against the back of her legs, Pyrrha allowed Weiss to push her back down on the bed, bracing herself for the impact, making sure that she bore the brunt of it for Weiss. She giggled softly, gently kissing Weiss' scar, the heiress wincing and then blushing even brighter as she looked at Pyrrha with love in her eyes. She knew that Weiss was sensitive about her image on occasion, but sometimes it was helpful to just reassure her that Pyrrha loved every part of her.

"Hello again," Pyrrha whispered, reaching up and running her hand through Weiss' hair, smiling adoringly at her little heiress.

"Hi," Weiss said, sotto voce, before kissing Pyrrha again, snuggling into her. The redhead could feel the heiress' breaths, her chest rising and pressing against Pyrrha's own, and her heart quickened. The scent of the smaller girl's hair was intoxicating, and having her so close…

"Is… this your first?" Pyrrha whispered, looking into those clear blue eyes, wrapping her arms around Weiss' waist.

Weiss froze, and shook her head a little, biting her lip. Pyrrha felt a pang of disappointment, averting her gaze for a moment. "I'm sorry," Weiss whispered, brushing Pyrrha's hair out of face delicately. "Is it yours?"

Pyrrha nodded slowly, not quite able to meet Weiss' gaze, her mind filled with a question that she wasn't sure that she wanted answered. "Was it-"

"I'll tell you soon," Weiss silenced her with another soft kiss. "It didn't end well." She looked down a little, and the pain in Pyrrha's heart grew stronger. Part of her wondered what this mystery woman was able to provide her heiress with that she hadn't. Another just regretted not having asked Weiss to be hers. The smaller girl seemed to sense this, and looked back up, her eyes intense. "But I love _you_ ," she emphasized.

Pyrrha could see the honesty in Weiss' eyes, along with a little regret. She answered Weiss' kisses with her own, before asking somewhat tongue in cheek, fluttering her eyelashes, "W-well then, would you like to show me the ropes then? So to speak."

Giggling a little at Pyrrha's tone, Weiss looked relieved, kissing Pyrrha gratefully, her eyes promising to tell Pyrrha everything in the morning. "First… we have to get rid of some of the things in the way…"

Pyrrha groaned playfully, her smile growing once again. "I gathered as much," she laughed. "I'm not completely unaware of the concept, my love."

Weiss just smiled at her, lifting herself up a little and straddling Pyrrha's waist. "It's not just what we have to do, but how…" She slowly untied the sash of her dress, before leaning back, slowly but deftly unzipping herself. Pyrrha watched with widened eyes, unconsciously holding her breath. It had been one thing to share a locker space with the other teams, but the way Weiss deliberately letting the cloth slip off her shoulders, slowly revealing her kissable collarbones and a few heartbeats later the curvature of the strapless black bra covering her breasts entranced her like nothing else. With her dress laying loose around her hips. Weiss covered her chest with one arm, reaching back again to unclasp her bra, letting it fall into her waiting hand. Slowly, closing her eyes tightly for a moment in pain of cruel memories, she let it fall onto Pyrrha's stomach, before letting her arm drop, and waiting for Pyrrha's reaction.

Whatever Weiss was fearing, the look of astonishment and blushing on Pyrrha's face was certainly not it.

"You're so beautiful," Pyrrha whispered, not completely certain where she could look. She wanted to look everywhere, from those clear blue eyes, all the way down to her smooth legs, but she'd never been permitted this level of love and trust before. Slowly, she raised her hand, and for lack of a better idea of what she was allowed to touch, began stroking Weiss' cheek. Weiss blushed at the contact and the compliment, softly nuzzling into Pyrrha's palm. Seeing the redhead's hesitation, she gently took one of the warrior's free hand, placing it on her exposed chest. Pyrrha let out a small gasp, marvelling at the feeling of the soft breasts, the small buds of Weiss' nipple prodding into her thumb. She slowly traced a circle around it, and she could see her lover shiver in appreciation. Gently caressing Weiss' modest handful, the champion mustered the courage to stroke her naked side with her free hand, all the way down to her hips. Playing with Weiss' underwear and the discarded dress acting like a halo around them, Pyrrha was entranced, and could feel a heat starting to grow in her loins.

Content to let her girlfriend enjoy her body, Weiss slowly started to unbutton Pyrrha's shirt from the bottom, slowly opening it up and tracing her abs underneath, her smooth palms softly rubbing the well-defined muscles. She wanted to make this blissful for the champion, teasing her as much as she could to make the later pleasure feel even more exquisite. Pyrrha bit her lip, pausing in her ministrations to Weiss' bosom, and let out a blushing sigh as the white haired girl continued to undress her. When the redhead's black bra was on display, Weiss paused for permission; seeing the look of hunger in the smaller girl's eyes, Pyrrha nodded eagerly, blushing all the while. Weiss didn't need a second invitation, sliding the straps of the bra off one shoulder, then the other, kissing down Pyrrha's collarbones and exposed cleavage.

Pyrrha could feel Weiss' breasts rubbing softly against her as the heiress cuddled her close, reaching behind her to deftly unclasp the bra. She bit her lip; no one had ever looked at her with the urgent need that Weiss was showing now, and she loved having that power over the so properly composed Schnee. Before Weiss could remove it completely, Pyrrha gently grabbed her wrists and pulled them away. Weiss froze, fearing she'd done something wrong, or moved too fast, but the seductive smile on Pyrrha's face made her tense for completely different reasons.

Quailing inwardly, Pyrrha put on a brave front, slowly slipping the bra down in mimicry of the white haired girl's earlier teasing, her nipples catching on the material. She loved seeing the heiress' breaths getting faster and faster, the almost impatient way she bit her lips and the tension in her wrists. She swore she could even start feeling a little dampness where the Atlesian girl's panties touched her skin. Having the rapt attention of a beautiful person like Weiss over little more than just seeing her was a very different feeling for Pyrrha.

 _She liked it._

The heiress slowly started trailing her fingertips down Pyrrha's chest, deliberately avoiding her bosom. She found parts of Pyrrha that the champion herself didn't know were so sensitive, and the soft grazes of those perfectly manicured nails made her bite her lip in passionate dismay. The redhead began to shiver at the smaller girl's touch, yearning for more, wanting that which Weiss was deliberately denying her. The feeling of those soft lips against her throat, the way smaller girl's hair brushed against her chin… She couldn't take it any longer.

As Weiss unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of Pyrrha's breasts, she felt strong hands wrap around her wrists, pulling her back down into a startled kiss. It was all she could do to not yelp in surprise, fully expecting to be in charge of this entire encounter due to Pyrrha's inexperience, yet the champion couldn't have proven her more wrong.

Rolling on top of the smaller girl, keeping her hands pinned still, Pyrrha continued her kisses, eager to taste every inch of her heiress. Feeling Weiss' squirms and little shudders, the redhead slowed, her lips tantalizingly teasing the shorter girl's flesh.

"P-Pyrrha…"

"Mmm?" she breathed between kisses down the white haired girl's collarbone, her tongue finding one of Weiss' small pink nipples and swirling around it, ever so slowly.

The heiress let out a gasp, which turned into a high pitched moan. "Please… don't stop…"

The redhead had no intention of ever doing so, releasing Weiss' wrists and slipping her hands underneath her, pulling the smaller girl even closer. Pyrrha's fingers traced her shoulder blades and spine as she doted upon the soft breasts in front of her. Weiss whimpered from the attention and quailed inwardly, running her hands through the long red hair filling her vision. One of Pyrrha's hands slipped out from underneath her, her thumb gently kneading her free nipple, drawing another moan from the smaller girl's frame. Helpless under Pyrrha's weight, the heiress could do little more than whisper how much she loved her champion, her nails digging in slightly as Pyrrha switched her oral attentions from one nipple to the other, and softly suckled it. Weiss' moans were music to the champion's ears, each little gasp and hushed whisper of her name exciting her, and driving her onward, nuzzling under her small handfuls and gently kissing them both.

The heiress bit her lip, pushing herself upright a little as Pyrrha's kisses traced down her smooth stomach. Pyrrha's hands gently slid down the white haired girl's sides, as she kept kissing downward, leaving a trail of her love for Weiss marked against her skin. As her knees reached the edge of the bed, the redhead stopped, slowly pushing herself off the bed. The heiress let out a little moan for Pyrrha's touch to return and it did so as soon as the champion had gotten comfortable, kneeling beside the bed. She gently pulled the Atlesian girl's dress down, Weiss doing her best to make it as easy as possible for the Mistralian. Pyrrha looked up at her girlfriend, softly kissing her navel and digging her fingers into the band of Weiss' panties, looking for permission to pull those off as well. The heiress quickly and silently nodded, and as the champion slowly removed them. She noted the wet mark on the front of them, biting her lip as she knew it could only mirror her own. The smaller girl clenched her thighs back together afterward, blushing brighter than Pyrrha had ever seen her.

The redhead smiled and gently stroked the shorter girl's pale thighs, blushing at the scent of Weiss' arousal. She could feel her own juices dripping slowly down her leg; scooping it up with one finger, she could never remember a time she'd been so turned on. Biting her lip, Weiss spread her legs in front of her, ever so slowly, trembling a little, revealing her pussy to Pyrrha nervously. The champion gently grabbed one of the thighs in front of her and pulled the heiress closer, kissing slowly along it, travelling up and up, each soft touch of her lips drawing another needy whimper from the white haired girl. Finally, looking into her girlfriend's blue eyes, she placed a final kiss on the heiress' lower lips. Weiss gasped, biting her lip, her eyes filled with nothing but love for the emerald eyed warrior, even as Pyrrha slowly started nuzzling and licking softly at her folds.

While the champion lacked experience, she listened to Weiss' reactions, seeing what made her moan more. Gently pulling the heiress closer, she continued lovingly eating her out with soft traces of her tongue up and down Weiss' slit. As Pyrrha dipped it inside, her hand found its way between her thighs, pulling her panties to one side and slowly rubbing up and down her core. No stranger to self-pleasure to the thoughts of such acts before, the feeling of actually teasing herself to the real thing in front of her aroused Pyrrha even further. Weiss' soft moans getting louder, the feeling of her legs shaking and slowly curling around the champion's shoulders, the taste of her still on Pyrrha's lips… it was all so surreal to her. Yet she knew it was no dream, for not once in her wildest fantasies could she have imagined such small details.

She started tracing her own clit with her finger, ever so slowly, savouring the spike of pleasure it sent shivering up her spine. A sudden realization took her, and her emerald eyes gleamed up at the pale blue ones looking down at her with flushed cheeks. She moved her tongue up, and slowly slid her tongue around Weiss' pink pearl, tracing it like her nipples earlier. Weiss' moans became sharper as she needed to take deeper breaths, her chest heaving as she called Pyrrha's name. Still fingering herself, the redhead had little doubt that this was working and began to alternate, licking Weiss' folds clean again and again, before swirling her tongue back around Weiss clit once more, wrapping it in her lips as she teased it from side to side with the tip of her tongue.

The small heiress tried to hold out for as long as she could, but her previous girlfriend had never treated her like this, so gentle, so tender and caring. The redhead started to breathe more deeply, her own self-love pushing her closer and closer to the brink, and Weiss let out a whisper as she saw Pyrrha's chest bounce.

"Please…" the white haired girl pleaded, "Pyrrha… I can't take much more…"

The redhead looked up at her girlfriend again with half lidded eyes, lips still wrapped her girlfriend's clit, and hummed a questioning tone in response.

Weiss' reaction to the hum was far different to what Pyrrha expected; the vibrations tipping her over the edge as she let out a soft wail of pleasure that was quickly muffled by her own arm. Pyrrha was amazed at the intensity of Weiss' orgasm, and her fingers took on a mind of their own. She kept licking at the small girl's folds as she bucked a little, savouring the Atlesian's taste, even as she felt her own orgasm approaching.

Hastily getting back onto the bed, hand still between her legs, Pyrrha snuggled into Weiss, kissing her neck, her throat, her lips, the heiress cuddling her champion close. In no time at all, feeling Pyrrha's breasts brushing against her with each deep breath, Weiss could tell the redhead came by the soft happy gasp that emerged from her. She kissed her face over and over again, showing her love for the Mistralian as best she could as Pyrrha slowly slumped onto the heiress, with an ecstatic smile. After a moment, Pyrrha returned Weiss' cuddle with her own, clutching the heiress close and nuzzling into the top of her head softly.

"I love you," she heard the fencer whisper, as her soft cool hand caressed her cheek.

Kissing the top of Weiss' head gently, she murmured, "I don't think I have the words to describe how much I love you too."

She ran her clean hand through the long white hair, and smiled somewhat sleepily as she heard Weiss say, "I think you've already shown me."

Pyrrha's eyes started to flicker closed, and she clutched Weiss even closer. "Stay with me?" she whispered, almost pleadingly.

"Always." The heiress snuggled into Pyrrha's chest, nuzzling softly into her bosom. Comforted, Pyrrha's eyes slipped shut, and she began to slowly doze off, keeping her lover as close to her as she could. The heiress stayed awake a little longer, softly stroking Pyrrha's side, before sleep took her too, and she fell asleep, feeling warmer and more loved than she had in months.

* * *

The soft refrains of birdsong greeted Pyrrha, as the sun slowly broke through the curtains. She shivered a little from the morning's coolness, recalling vaguely that her clothes were scattered around the bed. Without opening her eyes, she snuggled into the warmest object nearby, which let out a soft giggle. That's funny, she thought to herself, my pillow isn't supposed to giggle.

Memories of the previous night started flooding back to her. Soon, delicate fingers started stroking their way through her hair, and soft lips pressed themselves against the top of her head. Pyrrha smiled and cuddled her 'pillow' closer, burying her face into Weiss' soft skin and kissing her torso. The heiress smelled enchanting, despite the previous night's enthusiastic exertions, and the soft tone of her voice was more beautiful than any songbird.

"Good morning darling," Weiss murmured, the pet name sounding foreign on her lips.

"Mm… good morning lover…" Pyrrha whispered, before grunting softly and pulling herself up a little so she could kiss the girl she'd made love to. Weiss blushed, remembering where those lips had been the previous night, but held Pyrrha close, the kiss silent against the sounds of the slowly waking school.

"That was…" Weiss whispered, stroking Pyrrha's cheek after the kiss ended. "I enjoyed myself. A lot. Did you?" She looked almost worried, having overthought about how the previous night ended.

"I did. Very much so." Pyrrha lazily nuzzled into Weiss' neck, cuddling her concerned heiress close.

"But you didn't get to have your turn…" Weiss' surprise was evident, yet she kept gently stroking Pyrrha's hair and back.

"My… turn…?" Now it was the taller girl's turn to be confused, and she propped up her chin on Weiss' breast to look at her girlfriend.

Weiss blushed, gently tucking Pyrrha's fringe behind her ear with one hand. "With… Yang…" she whispered, feeling guilty for admitting who her ex was, "we'd make sure that if one of us made the other cum, the other would return the favour, however they could. Even if they'd already gotten themselves off."

Pyrrha blinked slowly at Weiss' reveal and her smile drooped a little, yet she was not entirely surprised of the mystery behind Weiss' first. Her lips began to twitch into a smile, before she began slowly kissing the heiress' collarbones gently.

"P-Pyrrha! I don't think you're taking this seriously…"

The champion hummed, nuzzling the smaller girl's chest. "I'm taking it very seriously Weiss. I just don't care." She giggled at the shock on Weiss' face, before explaining, "I liked making you… cum. I love the sounds you made, the way you squirmed…" her voice fell to a whisper, "the way you called my name… That's what's important to me."

"B-but-"

* * *

Pyrrha silenced the heiress with a tender kiss. "I will never forget last night. And I know you love me, as I sincerely hope you know I love you," seeing Weiss' nod, she continued, "I don't care if you and Yang took turns or not; I want to make us happy." Blushing, she leaned to a side and kissed Weiss' ear. "And sometimes that's going to mean making you moan and quake and cum… And _I_ want to be the one who makes you do that."

Weiss' face was redder than Pyrrha's hair, and she didn't restrain herself from kissing the champion passionately, for her generosity and love, and most of all, for being herself. The multitude of fears she'd had since the disastrous way things had ended with Yang started to drift away, and she felt safe and loved in Pyrrha's arms.

"You do realize that I'd like to see you in the same state too… that I'd want you to look into my eyes, and plead for me to get you off," she started to explain in a fluster, organising her thoughts.

Pyrrha giggled and blushed brightly at the prospect, happier than she'd been in years. "I'd like to see that happen… ice queen," she deliberately teased, although she couldn't help but be tantalized by the heiress' words.

"You did not just…!" Weiss gasped again, realizing that she'd given the redhead confidence enough to drop her barriers completely around her. "You!" she smiled, faux wickedly, before beginning to tickle Pyrrha's sides. Letting out almost a happy squeal, Pyrrha accepted her 'torture', before wrapping the smaller girl in a bear hug and covering her face in kisses. Snuggling into her love's arms, Weiss kissed her neck, murmuring with a smirk, "There's still time… we have to clean up after all…"

Pyrrha blushed at the thought, and took her lover in another long, deep kiss. "Yes… I think that would be fun."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Art for chapter created by Tumblr User ShameonKate - shameonkate . tumblr . c/o/m/ post/147816653509/commission-to-nwdecontact-north-pole


	3. Interlude: Something Lost

Content Warning - First times, oral sex, fingering, dildo. Character - Weiss Schnee

They knew that the rest of JNPR would return back to the room soon, so Pyrrha let Weiss out of her cuddle, with some slight complaining. The heiress gently grabbed Pyrrha's arm and playfully tugged the redhead to the side of the bed.

"C'mon lazybones, we have to hurry!"

"Mmm… but it's so comfortable in here… and it still smells of you."

Weiss blushed, and sighed good-naturedly, putting her dress back on and gathering up her underwear. "Pyrrhaaa, come onnnn."

The Mistralian giggled, finally pushing herself up, "Okay, okay."

Still nude aside from her panties, she cuddled Weiss from behind, pressing her breasts against the smaller girl's back. "Were… you joking about continuing things this morning?" she whispered, slightly embarrassed.

The petite fencer reached up and stroked Pyrrha's cheek. "I wasn't… I want you to have your turn, but if you don't want to, we can always do it la-"

"Yes." The redhead blushed brightly at how quickly she responded. "I would, but, well, Ren and the others will be back soon and-"

Now it was Pyrrha's turn to be interrupted, her girlfriend turning and leaning up to kiss her. "Go get your clothes for today, and your shower things. This time, I'm actually going to show you something." Weiss pretended to look offended at having been 'interrupted' during the last night, but she couldn't hide the smile creeping out from her lips. The champion giggled openly, and gave the heiress a few more quick kisses for being so adorable.

"Will you need to borrow a towel or anything?" she asked, as she stroked the white hair out of the Atlesian girl's face.

Weiss paused in thought, before pecking the taller girl again. "Let me stop by my room to get my things."

Pyrrha murmured her acknowledgement before squeezing her heiress gently, still aglow with the events of the previous night. Slowly and reluctantly, she let Weiss go, giggling as the petite girl cautiously opened the door once Pyrrha was standing out of line of sight of the frame.

After Weiss left, the redhead sighed happily to herself, just smiling. A month ago, she thought that she'd be alone forever, yet now… she had someone. Someone who loved and cherished every moment with her, who'd never hurt her.

Suddenly, she was struck with a frown, remembering Weiss' admission about Yang. That would explain a lot about why things between the heiress and the brawler had become so tense lately. However, despite the flirting, the blonde seemed perfectly amiable towards her, and she hoped she could ease the rift between her girlfriend and her friend soon.

Knowing that she needed to do some sparring today, Pyrrha grabbed her combat garb save for her weapons, before gathering her toiletries. She wrapped the towel around herself to protect her modesty, making sure to bring her scroll with her to prevent herself from being locked out. After the first week where Joan had consistently locked herself out at least once a day, not a single member of teams RWBY or JNPR ever forgot their scroll again.

Once she was sure she had everything, she headed outside. It was still too early in the morning for the vast majority of the school to be awake yet, however, it didn't hurt to be cautious, especially if her teammates were going to stop by the room before breakfast after the evening of stargazing. Starting to travel down the corridor, the redhead turned around as she heard a door behind her click open, seeing her girlfriend quietly exit her room.

"I'm sorry!" Weiss mouthed. "Had to take things slowly to keep them from waking up." She still wore her dress from last night, although she had her combat skirt in her arms too, with a small container filled with what Pyrrha presumed must be her toiletries. The pair of them hurried along, giggling to each other about the silliness of their behaviour, both blushing at the thoughts of what was about to happen.

The taller girl let the heiress go into the communal bathroom first, entering it soon behind her and locking it after. Hanging their change of clothes up for now, there was a slight bit of embarrassment between them as they realized that they'd have to undress again. Their eyes met, and seeing the expression mirrored on their lover's face, both girls laughed, Weiss taking her dress off and Pyrrha unwrapping her towel, before hanging both it and Weiss' up on a hook.

Turning back, the Mistralian caught the Atlesian staring at her, blushing profusely. Feeling somewhat daring, the redhead slowly slipped her panties down her long legs, stepping one foot out of it before kicking it to a side to be washed later.

"W-well?" she asked, starting to blush too as she began posing a little. "How do I look?"

Weiss' cheeks grew brighter and brighter. "Y-you look gorgeous…"

Giggling softly at her girlfriend's sincerity, Pyrrha leaned down a little and cuddled the nude heiress close. She nuzzled into the top of Weiss' head, enjoying the way the smaller girl smelled, and the touch of her bare skin against Weiss'. She'd never thought of herself as beautiful in the way that Weiss' tone described and once again she was filled with the feeling of self-confidence that she'd never felt outside of combat and studies. Here was this beautiful, interesting and enchanting girl who found her just as attractive and engaging. Her emerald eyes met the cool, icy blue eyes of Weiss', and while she was content to simply enjoy the moment together, there was a reason for this rendezvous in the bathroom.

"I believe we were going to clean ourselves up a little?" the redhead murmured, releasing Weiss from the cuddle, but holding her hand gently.

The petite white haired girl bit her lip and nodded, picking up her toiletries container from the area next to the sink. "You get in first Pyrrha, I just have to make sure everything's here."

The champion found it somewhat strange, but assumed that her girlfriend mustn't have had a chance in her room. She hoped Weiss hadn't forgotten anything important, and if she had, well… Pyrrha hoped the heiress wouldn't mind using her things instead.

Getting into the shower, she turned the taps on to a nice soothing warmth, clearing out whatever sleepy bleariness she had left. She closed her eyes, facing up towards the showerhead and let the warm water run down her frame, matting her hair down against her back. She sighed happily, feeling the sweat being washed off of her muscles, and offered a blind smile over her shoulder as she heard the door open again behind her. The shorter girl joined Pyrrha under the jet of the water, and shivered a little, pressing herself against the tall redhead's back.

"It's a little cold in here," Weiss whispered with a giggle.

Turning so that Weiss received the brunt of the water, Pyrrha smiled down at her. "Really? It's quite warm to me."

"I guess I'm used to it being a little hotter."

The redhead reached over Weiss' shoulder to adjust the temperature, but the heiress reached up a hand to gently stop her. "It's fine. I'll survive somehow," the white haired girl teased, her hair clinging to her slender frame.

"Ah that's right, I forget how tough you are, my love," Pyrrha played along, giggling. She gently kissed Weiss' scar, making the heiress beam once more.

"Mmhmm. And you're here to help me if I can't handle it anyway." She leaned up on tip toes and kissed Pyrrha. "My hero."

The pair suffered another giggle fit at this, and Weiss picked up Pyrrha's body gel. "May I?"

"Of course," Pyrrha replied, blushing a little. She could see the heiress' little pink rosebud nipples erect, even under the warm water, and heard the gel being squeezed into Weiss' hands as she admired her girlfriend's body. The heiress' collarbones immediately caught her eye. And Pyrrha longed to kiss along them once again. Emerald eyes roamed lower, and gently, she placed her hands on Weiss' hips, tugging the smaller girl closer to her. Weiss let out another giggle at this treatment, even as she gently began rubbing the gel onto the redhead, first her sides and abs, then beginning to work her way up. The redhead murmured contently, feeling the petite girl's hands rubbing her soothingly, almost like a massage. She looked lower still at Weiss' dancer-like legs, so soft and smooth to touch. As the heiress leaned up, Pyrrha was able to admire her chest properly in the light of day. Considering her previous girlfriend flaunted her assets so confidently, it was understandable that Weiss felt self-conscious, but to the champion they were perfect. She leaned down and kissed their softness, to which she saw the heiress blush quite prettily.

"Dolt," the white haired girl whispered, her tone playful. "Let me take care of you this time."

Pyrrha smiled. "Oh, yes. Forgive me."

"I will, this time~"

Pyrrha smiled but her mind wandered to the previous night. She'd never seen another girl down there before, outside of biology textbooks and she loved how her heiress kept herself so smooth and clean shaven. Pyrrha hoped to get more intimately acquainted with them again soon. A soft throat clearing noise caught her and she found herself looking at amused blue eyes, an eyebrow raised.

"Enjoying the view?" Weiss teased gently, a smile on her face.

That was what warmed her heart the most, and Pyrrha raised her hand to stroke the smaller girl's cheek. It wasn't any one thing that made the heiress beautiful to her; it was everything. Her grace, her physique, her personality… and most of all, her smile.

"I love you."

Weiss' teasing expression quickly faded into a blush, before she replied. "I love you too, Pyrrha."

The heiress began to move around her, slowly smoothing the gel into the champion's skin, like oil on her armour. The intimate caresses were not lost on the Mistral native and she took a deep breath, steadying herself against the wall of the shower. She couldn't wait to see what Weiss would do to her, although she was a little nervous. Would it hurt? The heiress loved what was done to her the previous night; should Pyrrha expect something similar? And yet… Weiss wasn't even trying to touch between her legs. She seemed happy to be lathering the gel onto the redhead, causing the green eyed girl to hum questioningly.

"Patience, love. A little waiting didn't hurt anyone." Weiss still struggled around pet names, the words sounding strange in her mouth. But to her, there was no one else that deserved them more. Even in her relationship with Yang, their pet names for each other could be interpreted as more insult than affection, yet with Pyrrha, there was no denying the love she bore for the taller girl.

The heiress began placing kisses along Pyrrha's shoulder blades, leaning up and onto her to softly touch her lips to the champion's neck, as her hands started lathering the body wash into the area under the taller girl's breasts, gently cupping and raising them. The Mistralian gasped softly, tortured by Weiss' slow, teasing pace. Soon, the heiress began rubbing the gel into Pyrrha's breasts with her thumbs, kneading them in slow circles around her peaking nipples. She continued kissing at Pyrrha's neck, now suckling a little, sometimes even placing her teeth against the redhead's flesh, while squeezing and groping at the champion's breasts from behind. Pyrrha felt her breath hitch and she gasped, letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

She could feel Weiss' body pushing into her back, and the soft friction between the two bodies was heating her up, in more than just temperature. She almost wanted to take the heiress right there, but she knew in her heart that Weiss was right; however difficult it seemed, patience would make this so much better. She felt one of the Atlesian's hands leave her and pull the shower head off of its holder. Soon, the cool temperature of the morning began setting in again, clashing with the warmth of the girl behind her, whose lips were still on her neck, her nape, the heat between her thighs and the running water Weiss directed underneath her breasts, washing off the body wash.

Pyrrha moaned softly at the teasing; the heiress was certainly going to make this as unforgettable as she possibly could. Weiss kept moving the warm water slowly upwards, rivulets running off of Pyrrha's chest and down her body. Even as she did so, she kept kissing the champion's neck, moving to her throat, marking her, claiming her…

The redhead was trembling as Weiss snaked her way back around, panting already without the heiress having even touched her burning need.

"Hold." The word was simple, the smaller girl gently pressing the shower head into Pyrrha's hands. The moment the Mistralian acquiesced, Weiss pressed into her and gave her a deep and tender kiss of love and longing.

It was, at least in the redhead's limited experience, absolutely breath-taking.

When their lips finally parted, Pyrrha's eyes began to flutter open, meeting the heiress' own sapphires as they peeked out.

"If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, tell me immediately, okay?" Weiss cautioned, her concern for her lover audible in her voice.

"I'm not fragile sweetie, I doubt you could 'break' me." Pyrrha smiled lovingly, stroking the heiress' wet fringe out of her face, even as her legs still shook from the intensity of Weiss' kiss.

"Just… let me know, okay? And keep the water running over us." Weiss began placing kisses slowly down Pyrrha's frame as she started to slide down to her knees in front of the champion. The redhead complied with her girlfriend's request, leaning lightly against the cool tiles behind her, shivering from their sharp frigid bite. It felt so much colder against her skin like this; normally the champion could handle the chill with ease, but whatever Weiss was doing to her… the very contrast of the temperatures she was playing with made Pyrrha bite her lip to keep herself from moaning. Within heartbeats, her free hand shot up to her mouth as a soft gasp slipped out as she felt the warmth of Weiss' breath against her folds, the water still running down her front.

The heiress smiled up at her girlfriend, gently rubbing her thighs. Keeping eye contact, Weiss flicked out her tongue, gently grazing Pyrrha's slit. Her smile grew a bit broader as she heard the champion let out another gasp, and she gently nuzzled into the redhead's crotch. Teasingly, Weiss slowly ran the tip of her tongue up to Pyrrha's clit as she continued to rub the underside of her thighs.

Pyrrha spread herself a little more, the water jerking away from her as she visibly quavered from the heiress' actions. Unlike herself the previous night, Weiss clearly knew what she was doing, and was doing her utmost to keep the redhead as teased and aroused for as long as possible.

Trembling a little, the champion redirected the water back to herself and her girlfriend, not even noticing the way that the metal hose of the shower started to glow black a little and twitch. She moved her hand back against the tiled wall to try steady herself, even though she was embarrassed by the noises Weiss was drawing from her, she saw the little flicker of delight in the smaller girl's eyes, and did her best to embrace it.

Gently grazing her thighs with the back of one hand, the heiress continued to kiss and flick her tongue against Pyrrha's clit. Suddenly, the redhead felt a slight pressure against her folds, as Weiss gently slipped a finger in, very slowly and carefully. Unable to prevent herself this time, Pyrrha let out a moan, biting her lip at the feeling of the first time another person had entered her. She looked down at her girlfriend lovingly, despite feeling her legs start to wobble ever so slightly. The shower hose began flicking a little more, but neither one noticed it.

The heiress blinked a little in surprise at the lack of resistance, withdrawing her finger just as gently and placing a gentle kiss just above Pyrrha's folds.

"No-?"

Pyrrha shook her head slightly. "Training," she whispered.

Weiss nodded in understanding, sliding her finger back in and adding another as she continued kissing along Pyrrha's thigh. The champion's arms began trembling a little more, and she felt herself start to slide down slowly against the tiles, halting her descent with one hand. Her breathing quickened even more as the smaller girl continued to tenderly finger her, gently teasing her thumb against Pyrrha's sensitive jewel.

"W-Weiss…" she got out, between gasps.

Instantly, the heiress halted, looking up the redhead with concern. Pyrrha shook her head, smiling broadly as she shook.

"K-keep going, please?"

Weiss relaxed and smiled, kissing and licking gently as her fingers continued to slowly slip in and out of her girlfriend. Pyrrha shook even more, as Weiss poured all of her affection and talent into making sure the redhead felt loved above all else. As the taller girl closed her eyes in pleasure, she couldn't stop herself from running her hand through Weiss' hair, slipping down a little further. Her chest quivered with every gasp that her lover gave her. Even the showerhead in her hand shook from her own trembling, the warm water's spray on her cool sensitive skin making her jolt even further. Her body felt so hot despite the morning's chill, and she'd never shaken like this save for after a long work out. Suddenly, a fumbling sound, broke her reverie and she saw her girlfriend blindly groping for her box.

With a gentle coo, Pyrrha stroked Weiss' hair once more, motioning to the box with a flick of her chin. Weiss, after all of this, turned a bright red.

"Do you trust me?" the heiress whispered, barely audibly over the sound of the rushing water. Still trembling, the champion stroked the heiress' hair gently.

"With my life."

Turning away, the smaller girl properly opened up the box, and with a guilty and embarrassed expression, took a light blue, smooth cylindrical object out of it. She offered it up to Pyrrha for her inspection, still on her knees in front of her. The champion gently pushed herself upright again with her elbow, taking the object from Weiss.

"You have one of these?" Pyrrha murmured in surprise. She'd never owned a dildo before, and knowing that someone as proper as Weiss had one made her giggle a little. The colour of it was not something that escaped her notice either, its similarity to the heiress' usual clothing attire was clearly not an idle coincidence.

Weiss blushed with extreme embarrassment, defensively stating, "It helps a lot on occasion. It makes things feel very different. And very… pleasant."

The redhead bit her lip in thought, and smiled down at her heiress, offering the dildo back to her. "Use it on me."

Weiss stopped in her tracks, her next point dying before it could be uttered, and she grinned in happy surprise. "That was the plan."

Kissing Pyrrha's pussy gently, she rubbed the head of the toy against her folds. Despite the brief respite the warrior had had, she hadn't really had a chance to simmer down at all, and this new presence gently pushing its way inside of her hardly helped. She'd never felt filled like this before, as Weiss artfully teased her clit with her thumb and tongue.

She was slipping. Pyrrha couldn't hold herself up against the tiles any longer, and with each gentle thrust the heiress made with the dildo, each time her teeth or nail gently grazed her pearl, the champion felt herself sliding down the tiles even more. She didn't even see where the water was pointed any more, the droplets on her chest growing colder by the minute as the showerhead pointed at the ground. Her nipples hardened at the chill and her own arousal, she tilted her head upwards, breathing deeper and deeper, almost panting at the way Weiss kept pleasing her.

Pyrrha slid down even further, and Weiss looked up in surprise as her girlfriend's womanhood suddenly was out of immediate reach of her tongue. Seeing she was fine, the heiress tried to help slow the redhead's descent, supporting her with one hand, even as the other kept moving the dildo back and forth.

The redhead murmured her thanks through her sighs and deep breaths, Weiss helping ease her to the floor. When she was settled there, the heiress leaned in from her side, propping herself up on one hand, kissing up her the redhead's collarbone to her neck, then her throat. Pyrrha couldn't help but moan, feeling more loved than she'd ever been in her life. If the white haired girl kept going like this, it'd be the first time that someone else had ever made her cum…

Reaching out, she grabbed Weiss gently by the back of the head and pulled her into a heated kiss. The heiress' surprise stopped the gentle piston of the dildo for a moment, before she started again, speeding up as she felt the champion's need.

Pyrrha held the kiss as long as she could, her legs tensing up. She let out little moans into Weiss mouth as the heiress' tongue darted around, shivering as the shower head slipped out of her hand. It writhed around as her semblance played havoc with it unconsciously, spraying water everywhere as it slowly thrashed about the tiled floor. Her legs almost started cramping at the intensity of Weiss' movements, her calls of love for her girlfriend muffled by the heiress' mouth. The champion started bucking against it, trying to get herself off even faster and then…

Whiteness. The redhead felt like all her senses had been cut off, for just a heartbeat, before coming back stronger than ever. Her legs started going limp, sliding down across the tiled floor as she broke the kiss with Weiss. Realizing what had happened, Weiss slowed down, gently letting her lover ride it out, smiling at the almost goofy smile Pyrrha had on her face. She gently kissed the taller girl as she removed the dildo, giving it a quick rinse and putting it back in the box. Snuggling closer to keep her warm with her own body, Weiss began nuzzling into her, telling Pyrrha how beautiful she was, and how happy the heiress felt to be able to return the favour from last night.

Pyrrha slowly cuddled her lover as close as possible, and gave her a silent kiss, not being able to express her love for the heiress in any other way. No one had ever made her feel this way before. She'd never felt this lucky, this loved or even… this happy before. And looking into Weiss' eyes afterwards, she could see just how much the Atlesian did truly love her.

The smaller girl picked up the shower head, her brow furling a little as it proved a little difficult to tug over towards Pyrrha's chest, gently letting the warm spray heat up her companion, and clean her up a little. The redhead let out a soft happy sound at that.

Holding onto a bar, Weiss pulled herself up, making sure that she was firmly planted before offering her hand to the taller girl with a loving smile. "Take it slow, okay?"

Pyrrha did just that, trying not to let the heiress take all of her weight. She managed to get to her feet, still feeling slightly wobbly, but Weiss was there for her, like she would always be. They stepped out of the shower, Pyrrha resting herself gently against the wall, still smiling and breathing a little deeply as the smaller girl grabbed their towels.

"I don't think we ended cleaning ourselves properly after all that," Pyrrha murmured, slightly dazed, but very happy. She took the towel from Weiss gratefully and wrapped it around herself, shivering from more than just the cold.

"We can wash ourselves properly after sparring… Individually, so we don't get distracted this time," Weiss giggled, gently towelling herself down, before offering to do the same for her love. Pyrrha smiled in gratitude, enjoying the heiress' touch and lips against her once more. Weiss kept it surprisingly professional, aside from the occasional kiss here and there, and the champion bit her lip, already beginning to wonder when the two would get a chance to enjoy each other's company again, like the last 12 hours. Both wrapped towels around themselves, as they began to brush their teeth together, sharing the sink. Playfully, Weiss bumped her hip against Pyrrha's, the champion responding in turn. This caused yet more smiles to break out, and finishing brushing her teeth first, Weiss disrobed out of her towel and began getting changed into her combat garb.

Slowly putting on fresh underwear and her skirt, Pyrrha giggled. She stopped, distracted, and let herself enjoy the sight of Weiss getting dressed for a while, the white haired girl noticing her gaze in the mirror, and mouthed 'what?' with a slight head tilt.

The redhead simply smiled and replied 'You,' making a heart shape with her hands. Weiss' happy blush at Pyrrha's affection for her made the champion giggle once more, scooping her heiress up from behind in a cuddle.

The Atlesian laughed gaily, leaning back and kissing Pyrrha's cheek. "Put me down you brute!"

Giggling more, the redhead attacked Weiss' neck with soft little kisses, making the Schnee squeal happily. Weiss reached up, using the mirror to guide her hand to Pyrrha's cheek. "You have no idea how much I love you," she whispered softly.

Pyrrha gently placed Weiss back on the floor, kissing the top of her head and cuddling her from behind. "I think I do sweetie. And I bet I love you more."

"Mmm… well I hope you can put your money where your mouth is," the heiress teased.

"I'm sure you'd let me borrow some of yours if I really needed it." Despite her delivery being pitch perfect, the redhead couldn't help but giggle.

Weiss laughed at how quickly Pyrrha's straight face broke down, turning around and kissing her properly. "You idiot."

She stroked Pyrrha's cheek affectionately, smiling up at her with emerald eyes. "Why couldn't you have been my first?"

Weiss' jaw quickly dropped, realizing what she'd just said, but Pyrrha simply laughed it off. "If I had, I don't think you'd have been able to make my first time quite so glorious, darling," the redhead teased.

The heiress gasped and laughed, cuddling the Mistralian girl close. "You've gotten so cheeky!"

Pyrrha smiled happily, stroking Weiss' hair. "You've made me feel so comfortable with you. Like I can do whatever I want."

"Good." The shorter girl gently grasped Pyrrha's hand and squeezed it softly. "You deserve to feel that way."

Pyrrha blushed deeply, not being able to think of any response so just kissed the girl who loved her. There was nothing but silence for a moment, as two hearts beat as one, but sadly it didn't last, as a patient rapping at the door startled them both.

"In a minute!" Pyrrha called out, hastily letting go of the heiress, both rushing to put on their remaining clothes.

"Take your time," the voice behind the door spoke, not sounding particularly bothered.

Pyrrha put on her corset in a hurry, and Weiss hurried behind her. "Do you need me to lace you up?" the heiress offered.

Pyrrha shook her head, "No need." Watching herself in the mirror, the champion's hands glowed, the little metal pieces in the string of her corset quickly looping through all the eyelets.

"That's a nice trick," the shorter girl mentioned appreciatively.

Now it was Pyrrha's turn to blush at something, mentioning under her breath, "I liked to sleep in once in a while when I was younger. I had to improvise something."

Weiss smiled and gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze. "Your secret's safe with me."

They both gave each other a once over, making sure that they looked pristine as ever, and had all their belongings, before finally leaving the bathroom.

Sitting down next to the doorway, Blake closed her book. "I hope the two of you didn't use up all the hot water," the yukata clad faunus deadpanned, allowing herself the tiniest smile for catching her two friends so embarrassed.

Pyrrha and Weiss were mortified, immediately starting to make excuses, before the black hair girl stopped them. "It's fine," Blake stated, flicking her hair back. "Whatever you two get up to is your own business. I only got here a few minutes ago."

That said, the heiress and the champion still began to apologize profusely, to which Blake only responded with a small smile. She chuckled, watching them walk down the hall back to their rooms, still looking embarrassed. It must be nice to be with someone. Ever since… Blake paused, not wanting to think about her old partner. She shook her head and blushed a little. _Maybe I've read a few too many romances since then._

Walking into the bathroom, the Faunus girl put her belongings to one side, making sure her book wouldn't get wet. She stretched before disrobing, hanging up her yukata with her towel, before entering the shower.

Blake stopped and just stared at the showerhead lying on the ground. The hose _definitely_ did not look that way yesterday.


	4. Sparks and Spars

Content Warning - Strap-ons, flashing, slight femdom. Characters - Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long

"Are you sure?" the redhead breathed softly, her lips so close to her lover's.

"I am," the heiress murmured, kissing the taller girl softly as she straddled her lap.

Pyrrha ran her hands under the opened white jacket, stroking Weiss' bare sides. "I know," she kissed her girlfriend again apologetically, "I just had to check."

Weiss smiled lovingly at how much her champion cared for her, biting her lip and slowly lowering herself down onto Pyrrha, gasping as the strap the redhead wore filled her. Pyrrha stroked her hair, making sure she was okay, and giggled as she received a confident smile from the Atlesian.

"Never used it like this before," the smaller girl joked in between deep breaths, making Pyrrha giggle and relax. She loved how beautiful Weiss looked, and this white jacket of hers was breath taking, Pyrrha was still in shock from the image of her girlfriend opening it up to reveal she was wearing nothing else other than her boots. She bit her lip, wondering how she'd gotten to a point where she was wearing the dildo that took her virginity while her gorgeous girlfriend straddled her in thigh high white boots, and despite the thoughts that raced through her mind, she stilled herself.

Continuing to stroke Weiss' hair, she simply reassured the heiress; "Take it at your own pace, okay?"

Giving her slightly nervous girlfriend a kiss, the white haired girl smoothly pushed herself up part way of the toy, before slipping down once again. Pyrrha blushed, her hands running down to Weiss' hips, gently helping move her.

The Atlesian bit her lip, leaning her slender frame onto her Mistralian lover's lightly, as she started to started riding the dust powered toy she'd leant her girlfriend, its soft blue glow lighting up the darkness in the room. Pyrrha had to be careful; the way that Ruby had set up her bunk above ensure that there was enough room for her to sit up on Weiss' bed, but she still had to be careful not to let herself or her girlfriend knock their heads against the bed frame.

Weiss' breathing had begun to quicken from her motions, and she began to rest herself more on the redhead; Pyrrha's arms wrapping around her under the white coat. "Can you?" the heiress murmured. The champion gave her a nod, and gently thrusted up into Weiss. The smaller girl let out a gasp of surprise, quickly letting her girlfriend know that she was alright and encouraging her further. The redhead giggled, placing her palms on the smaller girl's hips and started thrusting a bit more firmly.

The slimmer girl bounced in place, soft gasps slipping out from Pyrrha's gentle motions. She bit her lip after a moan escaped from her, blushing as she saw her girlfriend bite her lip in turn, before a grin started to form on her features. Weiss let out a louder gasp as the redhead began kissing her throat, her hands so gentle yet so firm upon her hips. She felt Pyrrha's breath start to speed up as well, almost as if she was getting aroused from the effects she had on the heiress. The faster she moved, the more Weiss moaned into her shoulder as the icy elements of the dust activated, the cold sensation filling her from within.

Pyrrha began to kiss her neck more, trailing down her collarbone, all the while thrusting up into her. She could feel herself rub against inside portion of the strap harness, her arousal smearing against it. Almost without warning, she shifted while clutching onto Weiss, the heiress' moan breaking in a surprised squeal as she found herself on her back. With an almost frantic movement, the redhead tugged off one of Weiss' boots, not even bothering with the other one before leaning down and kissing her girlfriend again. Weiss moaned into Pyrrha's kiss, shivering from this almost uncharacteristic forcefulness she was displaying.

After breaking the kiss and seeing the surprised happiness on the smaller girl's face, Pyrrha made an experimental thrust, frowning a little and before lifting the smaller girl's thigh. Rubbing it soothingly, she gave Weiss' calf a kiss as she lined the toy up again, checking to see if she was okay and comfortable. The smaller girl gave her a quick nod, heavily flushed and hiding half her face behind her arm in embarrassment. The amazon started working into a gentle tempo, continuing to stroke the heiress' soft inner thigh, as Weiss tried to muffle the moans Pyrrha was coaxing out of her.

Reaching down with one hand, the redhead squeezed the heiress' free hand, that simple gesture conveying to each other the sheer trust and love they held for each other. Every so often, one of them would whisper a question or a suggestion to the other, their girlfriend adjusting themselves as necessary, and it wasn't long before Weiss was at her breaking point. Knowing the tell-tale signs and sounds, the Mistralian protected her girlfriend's dignity by silencing her with a kiss, the white haired girl holding her tightly, her nails digging into her as she rode out her orgasm.

Pyrrha brushed the stray hair out of Weiss' face, and they shared a loving smile as she leaned down to adorn the smaller girl's face with kisses until she burst out with giggles; her legs still shaking. The redhead let out a beautiful laugh in return, nuzzling into Weiss' exposed neck, before her heiress slowly but determinedly pulled herself on top of the champion with a faux stern expression.

"And I thought that this time was meant for me," Weiss teased in a whisper, feeling Pyrrha's arousal along her thighs.

"It was! I'm sorry…" Pyrrha blushed, kissing her nose. "I got a little carried away."

The heiress bit her lip, blushing crimson. "I wouldn't mind if you got a little carried away more often…"

Pyrrha's green eyes widened and her mouth moved soundlessly; Weiss biting her lip and giggling as she left the champion speechless. She leaned up and gave her a tender kiss.

"I love you."

That, Pyrrha knew how to respond to, and she returned the sentiment entirely. Nestling Weiss in her arms, she gently pressed her lips to the girl's scar,smiling as she watched her girlfriend drift off to sleep. It didn't take long for her exhaustion to catch up to her, yet she never let go of the girl she loved.

* * *

Slowly waking up blissfully on her girlfriend's chest once more, Weiss smiled at the still sleeping Pyrrha, gently brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her forehead. She knew that Pyrrha would enjoy having a little lie in, especially after the exertion they'd had, but they did need to get ready for breakfast, especially after they had begged Ren and Blake to organise a group sleepover in JNPR's dorm. The number of favours they were starting to owe their friends was beginning to rack up, and no amount of homework help would start to pay it off.

Pyrrha started to stir slowly at the smaller girl's movement, opening her eyes and pulling her into a kiss. "Do we have to get up already?" she asked, softly. Her lover smiled and gently nodded, and the champion slowly pushed herself up. "Okay," she whispered, still blushing at the memories of the previous night.

Weiss started buttoning up her white dress, one boot still discarded on the floor. Meanwhile, Pyrrha took off the strap on while whispering her apologies to Weiss for her behaviour, and got back into her pyjamas. The heiress laughed it off, slowly wobbling over to her and cuddling her, kissing her again and again with a happy smile.

"I enjoyed it," she reassured the flustered redhead, before beginning to help her dress. The exuberance and happiness of the two was heartwarming but as they left to clean themselves up, their merriment came to a sudden halt.

"So, you two have been having fun~" Yang smirked from outside JNPR's dorm. Noting her ex's slightly dishevelled state, she quipped, "Definitely been knocking boots then~"

Pyrrha blushed brightly at the accurate accusation, as Weiss scowled at the blonde.

"It's none of your business Yang!"

"Kinda is when I need to get things out of the dorm." Yang pointed her thumb to the doorway, still dressed in her pyjamas. "At least I decided to wait until you were ready."

Now it was Weiss' turn to flush, as Yang turned her attention to the redhead, making a show of checking her out. "Looking good Pyrrha. You know, the offer still stands~"

Winking, the Patch native headed into her room, leaving her teammate staring at girlfriend in confusion.

"What was she talking about?" The redhead could feel Weiss' trepidation, uncertain of the cause.

Pyrrha hesitated, gently tugging her girlfriend by the hand to the bathroom, despite the shorter girl's light protests and queries. Finally shutting the door, she turned to face Weiss, looking at the Schnee's expectant and… almost fearful face. The Mistralian girl couldn't meet her eyes and held her own wrist, looking away.

"Yang… offered to have a shower with me."

Various emotions crossed Weiss' face; confusion, realization, anger, before stopping on sorrow.

"Oh," came a tiny voice.

"I didn't take her up on it!" Pyrrha added hastily.

"I… didn't think you would, it's just… she doesn't even try to hide when she hits on you, even when I'm there and she knows we're together…" Weiss, leaned back against the tiled wall, sliding down slowly.

"You know she does it to everyone, it's not just me…"

"It's different when it's you!"

Pyrrha was taken aback by Weiss' outburst. "Weiss?" she asked softly.

The heiress reached the ground, hugging her legs to herself as she deflated. "She likes you. She thinks you're gorgeous. She told me when we were dating."

Pyrrha could only let out a soft "Oh" in response.

"Did… I mean so little to her?" Weiss didn't seem to be directing the question to Pyrrha, but the redhead slowly walked over to her girlfriend, kneeling down to stroke her cheek gently.

"She… she either thinks that I'm such a terrible girlfriend that you'd jump to her, or hates me so much for being happy that she's trying to sabotage us…"

"I don't think you're giving her enough credit Weiss… she's your… our… friend, and she cares about both of us, you and me. You know what Yang's like, she's very open about her thoughts and feelings. She just… isn't thinking about how you'd take it, it's not like she expects me to respond either."

Weiss let out a dry laugh. "Wouldn't that be something to see?"

The redhead blinked curiously at her girlfriend, gently sweeping the hair out of the smaller girl's face. "What do you mean?"

"You. Hitting on her. Making her back down the same way you make me blush. Calling her bluff and pushing her." The heiress leaned her cheek into Pyrrha's touch.

The Mistralian's emerald eyes looked shocked, "Do you mean...?"

"It's the only way she'd stop. If flirting back with her or kissing her or... or… if you wanted to..."

The heiress hesitated, not wanting to finish the thought, but Pyrrha knew where her partner was going and was astounded. "Whatever you need to do..." The smaller girl let out a wan smile, "It could be kind of... hot? I guess?" She laughed weakly, looking down and cuddling her knees to herself.

"Weiss…" Pyrrha cuddled the smaller girl close to her, kissing the top of her head softly and stroking her hair.

"I… don't even think I want to know the answer but… what do you think of Yang?" The heiress didn't look Pyrrha in the eyes, just holding herself.

"She's a good person, warm hearted… takes a joke a little too far sometimes, a bit rash…"

Weiss shook her head, mumbling, "Do you think she's hot?"

Pyrrha stroked the long white hair some more, smiling to her, "She's nothing compared to you."

The Atlesian frowned a little. "You don't need to reassure me. You can be honest."

Pyrrha hesitated. "Yes… she's... attractive."

Weiss went silent. She leaned into the champion a little more.

"Weiss?"

There was a soft murmur. "It's okay if you'd want to be with her instead of me…"

The taller girl pulled back immediately, horror and hurt in her eyes. Weiss scrunched up her eyes tightly, and she heard a whisper.

"Do you think you mean so little to me?"

"No…"

Weiss found herself wrapped in Pyrrha's arms, and felt lips against hers.

"Then don't you dare think that I don't care about you. I told you last night how I felt and I mean it," the redhead whispered after the brief kiss.

"You know I love you too," the smaller girl murmured back softly.

Pyrrha smiled at her. "I know."

"I'm sorry..." The Atlesian's blue eyes slowly met Pyrrha's, filled with regret.

Weiss was cuddled once more. "I believe that's my line my love." Pyrrha gently helped her back to her feet, covering her face with kisses before escorting her to the shower, gently stripping them both down to clean themselves up.

"Thank you." The Atlesian's voice was almost inaudible, but Pyrrha smiled, feeling the gratitude in Weiss' embrace as they bathed each other. She kissed her girlfriend's head again gently rubbing her back with body lotion.

"There's no need."

"I don't ever have a reason not to thank you," the white haired girl's voice grew a little stronger, and Pyrrha giggled.

"That doesn't even really make sense, my love." She rubbed her nose against Weiss' forehead, a half suppressed titter in her tone.

The heiress coloured at that, playfully slapping at her arms, sounding faux indignant. "You know what I meant!"

Pyrrha simply giggled; Weiss rolling her eyes and scoffing, snuggling into the taller girl under the shower.

As they cleaned themselves up, the shorter girl looked like she was going to start going again, but every time she opened her mouth, she'd pause, close it and look away.

"Weiss?" Pyrrha's voice broke the heiress from her reverie, "You can say what's on your mind."

The Atlesian forced herself to look at her lover, blushing all the while. Slowly, she pressed her cheek against Pyrrha's chest, cuddling her as the redhead gently stroked her hair under the water's spray. She couldn't hear Weiss at first over the rush of water, and had to urge her to repeat herself, a prospect that embarrassed the heiress even more. Leaning down, with the smaller girl's fingers ghosting down her spine as her whisper trickled into her ear, the champion let out a gasp at finally hearing what her girlfriend was afraid to say.

"I still think it'd be kind of sexy if you put Yang in her place like that… and if you wanted to do more… I mean... I wouldn't mind at all…"

"I…" Conflict was visible on her face. Yang was gorgeous, but Pyrrha was in love with Weiss; what they had meant the world to her. "If you want me to I'll think about it…" she giggled nervously, not certain at all of what to say in this of all circumstances.

Weiss' nervous laugh joined Pyrrha's, "No no no… only if you want to… I'm sorry, that was just a dumb thought I had… but imagine the surprise on her face…"

Pyrrha turned off the shower and nuzzled the top of her girlfriend's head. "It would be sight to behold I'm sure…" The redhead noticed the way that the heiress bit her lip, one of her love's little tells for when something turned her on, along with her rosy cheeks.

She cuddled the heiress, somewhat absent mindedly, her mind racing with the implications of Weiss' request. As… tempting as it seemed to her, she was worried about hurting her girlfriend, but with Weiss being so adamant about it, could it possibly be worth the risk?

* * *

She wasn't the only target of the brawler's flirtations, nearly all their friends 'suffered' it more or less equally, save for Ruby for obvious reasons and Weiss, which she now understood. As far as she knew, neither the rest of her team nor Blake and Ruby had figured out why. The redhead began noticing things that she'd previously ignored; Blake would often roll her eyes or chuckle lightly at a particularly bad line while Joan would spit take and splutter. Ren took it in stride, simply raising a half amused, half weary eyebrow. The only one who really rose to the challenge was a certain ginger.

Nora would dish out almost as good as she got, occasionally putting Yang on the back foot before the shorter girl would break down in laughs at the look on the blonde's face. Maybe it was out of naivety or not really caring about the consequences, but the hammer user carried herself with such a confidence about herself that she could do something that all her friends found ridiculous, yet come out laughing and smiling. Pyrrha took that for granted in her friendship with Nora, but perhaps it was something that she could learn from. At the very least, maybe her friend could help her figure out a way to stop Yang from flirting with her, which would make Weiss feel better too.

After a dull lesson with Professor Oobleck, the redhead asked Nora if they could talk a little, passing down one of the emptier corridors of Beacon. Despite feeling self conscious about the subject, she slowly responded when Nora asked her if everything was alright.

"I'll… try be to the point about it."

"Oooh, sounds serious."

"Yang has… a tendency to flirt with us…"

Nora laughed, "Sure, she can call it that. She's kinda obvious though. Real flirting would be a lot more subtle, she's just doing that to get attention and take people's minds off of their problems."

"I… suppose?" The redhead was somewhat taken aback by her friend's response.

Grinning, the shorter girl looked up at her friend. She moved closer to the champion, lightly pressing into her against the wall. "Oh come on! You're telling me the snowflake hasn't ever sidled up to you juuuuuust like this... leaned up, her lips this close away from your throat and just whispered how beautiful you are?" her voice grew quieter and more seductive as she continued, a small smirk crossing her face.

The redhead blushed fiercely, almost unable to look into Nora's turquoise eyes. "S-she does something like this from time to time, yes… Umm… Nora, if you wouldn't mind?"

Beaming, the ginger backed off. "Great! Just had to know she was taking good care of you, otherwise I'd have to have a talk with her!" Noting Pyrrha's expression, she had the decency to blush too. "Sorry if that was too much for you Pyrrha. I know Yang reacts the same way but she always laughs and says she enjoys it but I didn't check with you…"

"It's fine Nora! I just didn't really expect that from you," Pyrrha reassured her quickly, reaching out and touching her shoulder.

Perking up almost instantly, Nora giggled, "So is that an _I'd like to get used to that_ 'It's fine,' or a _once was enough_ one?"

Smiling at how irrepressible she was, the redhead crossed her arms simply stated, "It's a _If you give me warning next time,_ it's fine. _After_ you check with Weiss."

The shorter Mistralian snorted, trying to keep a deadpan expression. "That'd be a fun conversation I'm sure."

Giggling softly, the champion covered her mouth with her hand. "You might actually be surprised. But you mentioned that Yang got a bit embarrassed like I did?" Seeing Nora grin and nod proudly, she continued. "Is there anything in particular that… knocks her off balance?"

Her friend gave her a knowing, slightly patronizing smile. "You haven't noticed where her eyes go in the locker room?" The redhead tried to think about it, but nothing really came to mind. "Well, let's just say she kiiiinda gets distracted by the…" She cupped her chest through her top, and mimed them bouncing a little.

"Nora!"

"Well, it's true! I needa put my shirt back on before the conversation can keep going," the shorter girl laughed. "And if she's like that with mine, I can only imagine what she'd be like with yours!"

For the second time in as many minutes, Nora had left the champion bewildered. "But.. why?"

"Because your rack is amazing, it's got all that perkiness for its size, and I'm sure Weiss can't keep her hands off your gals. I know I wouldn't, if I was allowed to. I mean, you're more than welcome to play with mine if you wanted."

Stunned, Pyrrha let the hammer wielder continue. "I could tell Yang wanted to, but she'd get so embarrassed trying to not let me catch her staring that I never thought to offer. And hey," Nora grabbed Pyrrha by her upper arms firmly, giving her a serious look, "if you're worried I'm gonna glance at them or grab 'em when you're asleep or something, I promise I won't. You've got my word on that. And if you don't believe me, ask Ren. Hers are really pretty too, but I'll never touch her unless she gives me explicit permission." The ginger looked almost a little hurt for a moment, glancing away from Pyrrha, before doubling down with gusto. "So, do you trust me?"

"I do..." Despite her eccentricities, she trusted Nora like a sister, and this new side of her did little to change that. She could hardly blame the smaller girl for being far more open about the topic than she was, and Nora's word had always been her bond. Well, except when sugary goodness was on the line. In those circumstances, they'd learned the hard way to keep their snacks a secret.

"Great! So why'd ya ask, anyway?" the dynamo asked, borderline bouncing in place.

Suddenly embarrassed by the line of questioning, Pyrrha blushed, brushing her hair back and scratching her head lightly. "I just wanted to see if I could match her at her own game, like you do."

"Well, I think you know everything you need to now." Nora grinned, adding, "Just be confident. Even if you don't feel it, if she thinks you're really going for it, she'll flop like a fish."

"Thank you, I think."

The shorter girl laughed at the confused look on the redhead's face. "There's no need to thank me, I can't wait to see the look on Yang's face, especially if it's anything like yours!"

Smiling as Nora excused herself to skip off to catch up with Ren, Pyrrha started putting together some of the thoughts that her teammate had given her. Maybe, just maybe, there was a way she could pull this off.

* * *

First, she needed to talk to Weiss. She left a message on her scroll, asking her to meet on the roof after she had finished helping Joan with her extra training.

The heiress came out soon after the blonde was sent back inside, looking curious as to the reason for the meeting. Cuddling her, Pyrrha explained that she was going try something to make Yang the flustered one for once.

Weiss smiled, but concern crept onto her expression. "You know, as much as I'd love to see it, I hope you're not doing this just for me."

Giggling softly in embarrassment, Pyrrha's cheeks coloured . "Weiss, while I wouldn't have until you told me how you felt, I feel like it's something I want to do." The redhead slowly stroked the smaller girl's long hair, cuddling her, "I don't think I'd ever be able to do something like this myself honestly, but there's this beautiful girl who thinks I could, and who am I to disappoint her if she believes in me?" Weiss giggled at that, feeling Pyrrha's gloved hand gently stroke her cheek, before the redhead leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, letting it linger for a few moments.

The Atlesian looped her arms around Pyrrha, smiling up at her. "What are you planning on trying?"

The redhead blushed even brighter at that, but gently extricated herself from her girlfriend, stepping back and demonstrating exactly what she was planning. She raised her weapons, assuming her fighting stance, and stood there for a moment, using her semblance.

Weiss' jaw dropped, her pale features blushing instantly as she covered her mouth. "Yes. I-I think that will work," the sound muffled by her hands. As she took a moment to recover from the surprise, she suddenly looked thoughtful. "That'll mean you'll need to be dressed in your combat attire which means…" The heiress' eyes lit up. "We have combat class with Professor Goodwitch tomorrow."

"And Yang does tend to get more… reckless when she's in combat I've noticed. If I'm called on, I could ask if I could challenge her..." the redhead nodded, smiling to herself. Suddenly her thoughts were filled with the image of the brawler blushing and panting, her golden gauntlets magnetically pinning her arms to the floor as she straddled the purple eyed girl, leaning down to...

Pyrrha shook the image from her mind, her cheeks warm and flushed. She came back to Weiss detailing a plethora of advice on the blonde's typical moves and strategies, making her giggle.

"What's so funny?" the heiress paused midway through her tactics.

"You." Giggling more, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist and lifted her up, her smile broadening at Weiss' cries of surprise, before silencing her with her lips. Weiss' arms wrapped around her as both girls' eyes closed, enjoying the moment. In the moonlight, this kiss was longer, more passionate, and neither wanted it to stop. Eventually, the need for oxygen made them part, but that didn't stop the redhead from nuzzling into her girlfriend's neck, planting several smaller kisses along her collarbone as Weiss cooed and stroked her ponytail. "I love you."

"I love you more," Weiss whispered in her ear, still seeing stars from the moment.

"That's simply not possible sweetheart," Pyrrha giggled, "but let's settle for a draw."

Weiss laughed quietly, trying to make herself look deadpan, but unable to hide the smile from her lips, "I think I can consent to that."

Setting her down gently, Pyrrha took Weiss' hand in her own, entwining their fingers together. As they walked down the stairs, she paused, the heiress looking up at her with a soft 'hmm?'

"Weiss, after Yang and I spar, if she's displeased with what happens, she'll confront me." The shorter girl nodded slowly at this, "If things escalate… What do you want me to do?" Pyrrha squeezed her hand gently, coming to a stop with her.

Her girlfriend paused for a moment, in thought. "I don't have to tell you not to hurt her, because even if she's up enough to -" the heiress mimed the flaming rage they'd occasionally seen the brawler fly into, "Yang won't her friends. But if you mean escalating in other ways... then I want you to do whatever _you_ want to do."

Trying to get an idea of what the upper limits of what Weiss meant there, Pyrrha tested, "And if that means sex?"

Weiss stiffened up, and the redhead feared she'd gone too far. But then she noticed the way the Atlesian was biting her lip, and she knew for certain what it meant. Blue eyes slowly met emerald ones, and the heiress murmured in a husky tone; "Make her scream your name."

* * *

No student ever wanted to be late to Professor Goodwitch's classes. Even less so when said teacher typically would make you fight in the next match, against an opponent guaranteed to make you feel your bruises the next morning. And today's match in particular was a very interesting matchup. The Champion of Mistral vs. all four members of team CRDL at once.

It sounded like it would be an amazing battle to watch, four of the physically strongest girls in the induction group against a lone Pyrrha. Bets were placed, money and favours exchanged hands, especially among some of the students from the other academies.

It was a shame it was so tragically one sided.

It hadn't even been a contest. Pyrrha had separated them, used their strengths against them, even used them against each other, and the battle had been over nearly as quickly as it had started.

She paused, taking a quick breath as Professor Goodwitch congratulated her, blushing at the sound of her cheering girlfriend and smiling happily to herself as she thanked the combat teacher. It had been nice to put those bullies in their place, on behalf of Velvet and Joan, and she was glad she didn't hold back at all against them.

Aside from her usual cohort of peers, there were quite a few students she didn't recognize. She noted a grey haired girl and a green haired girl were sitting near Weiss and Ruby, the former looking completely bored with the events. Probably visitors from the other academies; but she put that aside for now. She had a plan to set in motion.

The teacher looked down at her scroll, already looking to select a new pair of combatants, "Alright, I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Seeing the completely lack of enthusiasm among the small crowd, Pyrrha took a deep breath. This was her chance. "Miss Belladonna? You've been rather docile for the last few classes. Why don't you-"

"Actually, Professor Goodwitch?" Pyrrha interrupted, "I was wondering if I could have one more round."

The grey haired girl looked like she was about to raise her hand, but sat back, raising her eyebrow, an easy smirk coming to her face.

"Miss Nikos, you've just finished a rather vigorous match, are you certain you'd like to go for another?"

"If it's not too much bother, yes please."

"Very well, let me find you an opponent…"

"I was wondering if I could spar with Yang?"

Glynda paused, giving Pyrrha a stern inquiring look. "I hope that you're not using this class as a way to sort out any personal grievances you have with other students."

The champion's eyes went wide. "No no no, nothing like that!"

Meanwhile, the brawler was grinning. "Looks like your girlfriend wants to have some fun, Weiss," she teased, already jumping down into the arena.

Glynda sighed. "Very well. Miss Xiao Long, since you're so eager, then you can face Miss Nikos this time."

As she walked to the side, the disciplinarian murmured to herself. "This will be interesting."

* * *

Yang and Pyrrha slowly circled each other around the ring, both well accustomed to spars, but never with each other. While they carried themselves with an almost easy grace, the redhead felt a little tense at what she was going to try.

"I hope this won't ruin our friendship Yang," the redhead smiled, still circling around her.

Yang laughed and returned the smile. "Like it would. Let's make this interesting."

The two began to close distance and Yang began to bounce on her feet. She rolled her neck and smiled, eager for the chance to show off.

"Shall we go all out? Give them something to watch?" Pyrrha offered. She and Yang had never truly been toe to toe before aside from the food fight, and while she had won that short spar, fighting in the ring with rules against a friend she respected was something she truly enjoyed.

"Heh, sure." Settling into a boxer's pose, Yang grinned, calling out, "I'll try not to hurt ya. I'd hate to bruise something so beautiful."

"I'll try to keep that in mind when I've got you moaning on the ground later~" She could feel her heart pounding as she put on a confident tone; she needed to be convincing. A voice inside her reminded her that _she didn't need to, she already was_ , and she felt the urge to shoot the brawler a teasing wink. "No promises though Yang."

Purple eyes suddenly turned to confusion at the shift in Pyrrha's tone; did the champion just hit on her?

The blonde didn't have time to think about it anymore as the redhead quickly made her move, lunging in to close the distance, shield first. Normally against an opponent like Yang, she'd keep as much space as possible between them, but she wanted to beat the brawler at her own game. The blonde barely got her arms up in time to defend herself, and a chunk of her aura immediately was knocked off by the force and speed of the blow. First blood; Pyrrha.

She felt impacts against Akoúo̱ as Ember Celica and Yang's own fists slammed against it. Gazing over the tip of her shield, she caught the delight in Yang's eyes at an actual challenge to her, and she smiled back through gritted teeth. No matter what, a fight versus Yang would be something to remember. A volley of blows were launched between them, slashes blocked by wrist gauntlets while punches clanging off of shields or finding empty air; if the last bout had made the foreign students interested, this one got the Beacon students thrilled. Yang's speed rivalled Pyrrha's, and her form was excellent. The invincible girl versus the fiery hothead was a match for the ages.

Yang shifted position, grunting as she kicked out at Pyrrha's leg and the champion fell to one knee, her armour taking the brunt of the impact. As she fell, she saw another punch aimed down towards her. Miló slashed out towards Yang's legs, forcing the brawler to block, before the redhead followed up with a kick of her own; scything out Yang's legs from under her, leaving the blonde wild eyed as she landed on her back.

The Patch native flipped back up onto her feet, catching sight of the redhead charging towards her again, shield raised. Launching a counter-charge, the familiar sound of Ember Celica's bursts filled the arena, pinging off Pyrrha's shield but despite its coverage, the bursts started to chip away at the champion's aura. As the distance between them closed, the redhead looked over her shield, waiting until Yang was about to fire her next shell before sliding down, throwing Akoúo̱ and hitting the blonde in the stomach, her eyes widening with a loud oof as the breath immediately left her. The crowd winced in sympathy, Ruby calling out her sister's name as the shield slid across the ground. Yang started to fall, and suddenly Pyrrha realized where her momentum left her; right under the toppling brawler. Biting her lip; she realized this could play to her advantage.

When Yang landed, her fall was softened by Pyrrha's body, and as she felt the softness against her face, with the feeling of metal rimmed leather against her mouth, she screamed internally. Pushing herself away from the redhead, she crawled backwards a bit, mumbling an apology for accidentally pressing her face against Pyrrha's chest. The redhead laughed a little, the sound ringing out in the arena as she got back to her feet, Miló extending out into its spear form.

"Do you want to continue Yang? You've lost quite a bit of aura."

Containing her embarrassment, the blonde rubbed the back of her gauntlet against her lips, trying to use the warm metal to get the feeling of the champion's breasts out of her head.

"Y-yeah," the brawler mumbled, as she cleared her head. Looking up at the boards, a bit of her trademark cockiness came back to her. "You're not doing much better than me, I can still take you."

Pyrrha smiled at Yang's bravado. She had the blonde's measure now. Scanning the arena, she located Akoúo̱, and knew exactly what she was going to do.

Yang punched her gauntlets together, activating her semblance, and began to close the distance to Pyrrha once more. The champion held her ground, before whirling her spear out, forcing Yang to halt her advance to block the swinging blows. Each time she blocked one, Pyrrha was already launching her next attack, forcing the brawler onto the defensive; taking one step back, then another. A volley of sharp thrusts launched towards her, and while the redhead's face was serious, she barely broke a sweat. Both stopped simultaneously as Yang found the spearhead aimed at her navel, and she looked up at the redhead to see a smirk at the corner of her mouth. Pyrrha lightly jabbed it into her to make a point of Yang's vulnerability, smirking at her. Scowling, the blonde slapped it away, before finding the speartip at her throat. Taking a breath, Yang responded by throwing herself backwards, shooting two shells at Pyrrha. The champion was forced to dodge them as Yang charged forwards once more. Responding as fast as she could, the redhead swung the spear back around, and this time the brawler grabbed it, pulling it forward past her, knocking the champion off balance as her lavender eyes began to glow red.

Yang let loose a mighty blow, as Pyrrha ducked, her spear shifting down into a sword as she slashed at the blonde's side while the blow passed her. Yang turned around, launching several more jabs which the champion barely deflected, one catching her across the side. Stepping to one side away from Yang's attempt at an uppercut, Pyrrha's sword shifted back into a spear, and she stabbed it into the loose side of Yang's jacket. Yang barely noticed in her rage, looking over her shoulder, but Pyrrha offered her a little wave, kicking her in the rump as she activated the spear's thrust, sending Yang soaring to the far side of the arena.

The redhead ran, using the momentary disengage to grab her shield as Yang tore her jacket free from the spear, which landed point down in the floor. The blonde dashed towards her, jumping into the air to throw a mighty punch down at the space Pyrrha had rolled out of a heartbeat before the blow landed. As Pyrrha found herself on her back, Yang rained punch upon punch down onto the shield, leaving no room to breathe.

Having no choice, the redhead kicked out with both her feet, catching Yang in the stomach once more and knocking her backwards, using the momentum to throw herself back onto her feet, her back to the crowd and Glynda. Blushing a little, she activated her semblance, tightening her corset and pushing her breasts up more.

Despite her rage, Yang stopped dead in her tracks, looking slightly gormless as the corset made Pyrrha's chest look even bigger. For a moment, her eyes turned purple again before Pyrrha slammed into her with her shield once more. Red eyes took their place again as she roared, grabbing the shield with her right hand and yanking it out of the way, launching a wild haymaker with her left…

Which Pyrrha caught, without even looking at.

Knowing the crowd couldn't see her, she whispered to Yang, "I win~," before blowing the blonde a kiss to throw her off even more. As Yang's eyes continued to flicker in confusion at the redhead's actions, the champion used the brawler's momentum and threw her over her shoulder, dashing towards her spear. The blonde fell heavily, laying prone on her back as she took a breath, staying down a moment too long as she felt the spear tip hovering over the emblem on her yellow top. Eyes flaring again, Yang smacked at it and pulled the spear down, trying to land one last punch on the redhead. Yet this time, Pyrrha was prepared for it, letting her spear shift back into a sword, dropping it and catching it backhanded, placing her knee on Yang's stomach and holding the blade to Yang's throat, her chest rising and falling.

Blushing fiercely for a moment, the redhead played her last move, loosening her corset completely and watching Yang's stunned face as the blonde discovered that Pyrrha wasn't wearing a bra underneath. She went still, her cheeks bright and her eyes wide.

A voice rang out, "That's enough."

Pyrrha backed up, her corset retightening itself before she stood up and turned around to look at the teacher and the crowd.

"Well, that was a very… vigorous match, but it seems Miss Nikos is the winner again."

It took a moment for her to control her breathing, her heart pounding after the fight and the sight she'd just given Yang, "Thank you again Professor."

"You might not have taken Miss Xiao Long to the limits of her aura, but there was very littel she could have done past that point in a fight. Although," Glynda gave Pyrrha a stern look over her glasses, "That wasn't as clean as your first bout though; you took a lot of unnecessary risks there. However, I suppose the result speaks for itself." The redhead nodded, the teacher taking her blush as reproach for her feedback this time, before she let Pyrrha head off to the locker room. Glynda turned her attention to the student still laying on the ground. "And Miss Xiao Long, you seemed a little off during this round. You may wish to visit the nurse, to see if you're completely yourself. Otherwise, you need to remember to use your head as well as your strength in order to win; especially against a superior opponent. You may have done better than Team CRDL, but you still have a way to go."

The champion heard Yang mumble something to herself as she walked away, but judging by the last expression on Yang's face, this was not the end of this.

* * *

Still not quite believing what she'd done, the champion had begun taking off her leg armour, placing it on the ground. She'd barely gotten her bracer and belt off before a voice rang out behind her.

"Pyrrha! WHAT THE HELL!?"

The redhead could feel Yang coming in, fired up again after the fight. The blonde's eyes were still a burning red. Even though she could feel herself quail a little, she stood up, still half undressed, sweating from the bout.

With a confidence she didn't truly feel, she stood up, and simply asking in an innocent tone, "Yes Yang?"

"You!" The brawler's hands curled into fists and she let out a roar, punching the door to her locker. "That was cheap. I expected better of you," she uttered with an almost guttural noise.

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about..." Pyrrha tried to hide her nervousness, but the blonde seemed to detect it, coming in even closer.

"You did that deliberately?!" Yang's red eyes seemed to get even more intense, as she poked Pyrrha in the chest, her other hand still curled up tight in a fist.

For the first time, the redhead actually felt anger, glancing down at Ember Celica before looking Yang solidly in the eyes. "Unless you intend to use that on me; take. Them. Off."

Yang backed down, furious at herself for the implied threat to her friend. She deactivated her gauntlets down to their bracelet form, before throwing them onto the ground, hearing them clatter off Pyrrha's armour. As she started to turn back towards the redhead, already starting to tell the champion how she'd better get her a new jacket to replace that one, a strong grip grabbed her wrists and pushed her back against the locker.

"Pyrrha?! What are you doing?!" The fire in her eyes almost went out from the sheer shock of it. She knew she could break free from the redhead's grasp, but part of her… wanted to see what she was going to do.

The champion bit her lip, drinking in the sight of the blonde so close to her, their chests touching through their tops. Seeing her eyes flicker from lavender to red and back brought up something inside her, feeling Yang struggle against her grip for a moment before yielding… she was enjoying this. She didn't know why, but…

She'd finished the plan, done her job; Yang had definitely been taken down a peg or two. Weiss would be more than pleased by what had happened and yet…

She didn't even hear what Yang was saying as she watched her shallow breaths, the sweat dripping down her neck. Her girlfriend had given her permission and… she'd be lying if she said at this moment, she didn't want this. Maybe it was okay to be instinctive after all.

"Yang? Shut up."

Although it was hard for her to keep talking with Pyrrha's tongue in her mouth.


End file.
